


Press Heart to Continue

by twin_peaks



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Română
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twin_peaks/pseuds/twin_peaks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Press Heart to Continue

_\- Ahmed take you to Dubai if you show Ahmed dick._

Îmi imaginam noaptea asta puțin diferit.

Îmi imaginam că voi fi afară cu restrângerea de patru persoane pe care o numesc grupul meu de prieteni la o cafenea, terasă, drag queen club, oriunde. Că, pe la ora opt seara sau în jur de, voi sta liniștit cu acele câteva persoane decente pe care le cunosc și mă voi recomanda drept simpatic și social peste o băutură alcoolică la suprapreț, în timp ce le spun prietenește că dacă fumul lor mai ajunge în direcția mea generală o singură dată le scot ochii cu propriile lor coaste. Mi-i imaginam cu expresii ironice întipărite pe figuri, spunându-mi că de când nu mai fumez sunt arțăgos. Mă imaginam zâmbind forțat și înecându-mi replica în combinația alcoolică de mai sus.

Mă vedeam întorcându-mă acasă în jur de miezul nopții, semi-beat, semi-sobru, cu privirea și demnitatea în picaj și dorința arzătoare de a nu-mi mai părăsi camera decât pentru bac sau alte tragedii naturale. Trântindu-mă în pat cu promisiunea că o să fac un duș dimineața următoare și trimițându-le un mesaj criptic și indescifrabil gramatical cu scopul de a le transmite că m-am distrat. Apoi mă vedeam dormind, epuizat social și fizic, dar cu un sentiment de împlinire.

Aveam totul stabilit în mintea mea, tot amalgamul de planuri redus la ceva perceptibil, care avea să mă forțeze să văd și altă lumină decât aia de ecran al PC-ului. Era o schemă fictivă pe care o vedeam în fața ochilor, atât de aproape încât doar gândul ei îmi provoca inima să se umple cu anxietate. Una plăcută, într-un fel.

Și totul ar fi fost perfect, dacă nu m-ar fi sunat cu o jumătate de oră înainte ca să-mi spună despre pregătiri la mate și despre boli subite și mașini care s-au stricat foarte convenabil chiar azi—și cel mai important, că au anulat. Și totul ar fi fost și mai perfect dacă n-ar fi pus o poză de grup cu ei patru, două ore după.

Ceea ce mă aduce în prezent. Prezentul în care sunt încă în hainele în care trebuia să ies și plin de nervi. Supărat, iritat, agasat. Dezamăgit. Îmi vine să îi bat și îmi vine să plâng. Și cu toate astea în oase am doar amorțeală, în minte am doar static. Dar, într-un fel, nu pot spune că sunt surprins. Nouă seara mă găsește prins în casă, cu spatele anesteziat de la toate orele de stat în aceeași poziție și cu ochii prinși într-un ecran.

În asemenea stări de draci melancolici, Ahmed şi promisiunile lui de metropolă homofobă în schimbul a câtorva nuduri nu e fix ce îmi doresc. Dar sunt idiot şi niciodată nu m-am considerat altfel; și de asemenea niciodată n-am înţeles funcţia de invisible pe Skype.

Acum o lună mi-am vărsat cafeaua pe PC. Iar lucrul ăsta e relevant pentru că, dacă acest eveniment nu s-ar fi întâmplat, nu ar mai fi fost necesar să-l duc la service şi să stau două săptămâni fără el. Şi dacă asta nu s-ar fi întâmplat la rândul ei, problemele mele neurologice nu m-ar fi împins să-mi descarc _Clash of Curul Meu_ pe telefon, ca să-mi ocup timpul cu ceva. Şi dacă nici asta nu s-ar fi întâmplat, nu aş fi trimis niciodată un mesaj la beţie unui arab care mi-a distrus fortăreaţa cu "mânca-mi-ai curul", iar el nu mi-ar fi răspuns niciodată cu "mi-ar plăcea".

Şi dacă toată aventura asta extrasă dintr-o tragicomedie nu s-ar fi întâmplat, nu m-ar freca acum la cap în timp ce eu sunt la un zgomot distanță de a îmi separa urechile de cap. Așa învăț să am grijă când umblu cu lichide pe lângă unitate și chiar și mai mare grijă cui îi trimit mesaje cu un conținut vag homoerotic.

În orice caz, după ce eu şi Ahmed am făcut cunoştinţă ceva mai formal (pentru că sunt singur; și mai nou și fără prieteni), l-am înştiinţat că eu de obicei nu sunt aşa. Nu umblu cu nimicuri, cu mizerii de felul ăla pe telefon. Eu sunt bărbat serios, am computer de gaming (şi virginitatea care vine cu el) şi am la CV doar nume mari şi serioase de MMO-uri, MOBA-uri şi alte astfel de acronime. Mi-a zis că înţelege, că odată cu mine îşi va diversifica colecţia.

L-am întrebat dacă se referă la jocuri sau la faptul că aş fi primul lui iubit alb. El a râs şi mi-a zis că sunt amuzant. I-am spus că nu încercam să fiu. A schimbat subiectul și mi-a spus că sunt frumos.

Două săptămâni mai încolo îmi dăduse cerere pe Skype, la insistențele mele să (nu) o facă. Prima lui remarcă când m-a auzit vorbind a fost că vorbesc bine „pentru un român”. Prima mea remarcă cu privire la el a fost că e cu 30 de ani mai tânăr decât mă așteptam.

_\- Listen, my mood is shit already. Don’t make it worse._

_\- Oh, what happen?_

Are exact vocea pe care ți-ai imagina-o la un bărbat arab de treizeci și ceva de ani. Și engleza șubredă care o însoțește peste tot.

_\- I—just—it’s nothing, ok?_

_\- You can tell me if you like._

Am ajuns în capătul acela al oboselii când mi se leagă cuvintele între ele și când stima mea de sine atinge cote atât de joase încât realizez că e ultimul prieten care mi-a rămas. Deschid gura cu scopul de a îl refuza iar, dar—de ce s-o fac? Închid gura, reformulez, încep din nou.

_\- I was supposed to go out with my friends and they bailed on me last minute. And i just found out that they went out anyway, without telling me._

Îmi răspunde într-o limbă pe care nu o înțeleg, dar, după intonație și excesul de agresivitate cu care o face, n-am nevoie să fiu poliglot ca să constat că a fost o înjurătură. Zâmbesc, deși nu mă poate vedea.

_\- You know, those are no friends to you._

_\- Yeah, I know._

Douăzeci de minute mai târziu, ne punem de comun acord că toate frustrările mele pot fi rezolvate și/sau uitate peste o partidă de Diablo III.

Jocul nu îmi place în mod special. E genul ăla pe care nici măcar nu-l ai pe desktop şi pe care uiţi că-l ai instalat până realizezi că nu mai ai memorie şi ar mai fi cazul să ştergi din lucruri. E ca sora urâtă cu care ieşi pentru că sora frumoasă nu e disponibilă. E a treia parte din trilogie pe care nici fanii n-o pot apăra ca fiind perfectă. Şi cu toate astea, nu te lasă sufletul s-o ştergi. Şi mai joci cu caracterele pe care le ai deja, deşi sunt level capped. E un mix bizar de sentimente și impresii care te leagă de el.

Legătura mea sentimentală e Ahmed.

Câteva secunde de _loading screen_ mai târziu, îmi iau un personaj întâmplător şi dau "create public game". Apare şi el peste două minute.

\- _You just, uh, do your thing and I'll be right behind you_.

\- _I rather be behind you_.

Îmi dau ochii atât de tare peste cap încât aproape că-mi simt textura craniului. Engleza stricată amestecată cu avansurile nedorite sunt combinația mea preferată, imediat după cafea și înălbitor.

\- _No, I mean, you_ _’re a_ _tank, I'm support. Get it?_

\- _Alright. Ready to go?_

Trag aer în plămâni. Număr până la trei. Îmi imaginez lucruri frumoase. Dau drumul aerului și îmi ajustez microfonul conectat căștilor.

\- _Yeah, let_ _’s go._

Merge ca o ţestoasă cu paralizie parțială jumătate de oră.

Nu cred că ştie să numere în engleză de câte ori moare. Deşi nu sunt mai presus, având în vedere că stau mai mult pe lângă, apăsând letargic tastele. Şi fac asta doar de dragul de-al enerva, îmi pasă de acumularea de experiență cum îmi pasă de faptul că undeva pe lumea asta chiar există țestoase cu paralizie. Intră alţi jucători, alţii intraţi mai devreme ies, _nu, nu vreau să fac trade, lasă-mă dracu în pace_ ; mai am puțin și adorm în șezut fiindcă nu se întâmplă nimic extraordinar, până

_[aberdeen0712] has entered the game_

îmi apare în galben în colțul stâng al ecranului.

Şi ăsta e momentul în care am impresia că Ahmed decide că eu pur şi simplu nu mai sunt suficient, că refuzul meu constant de a-i trimite nuduri sau un bilet de avion către România împreună cu o pereche de lenjerie purtată e prea mult, că ăsta e paiul care a frânt cămila, picătura care a umplut paharul, expresia care a terminat enumeraţia. Şi îl abordează pe bietul tip care abia a intrat.

 _[madhmed]_ _hey?_

Prima încercare de dialog din chatul nostru. Jumătate de minut mai târziu îi și răspunde.

_[aberdeen0712] hi_

_[madhmed]_ _where you from?_

_-_ _Ahmed, you slut_.

Îmi bombăne ceva despre cum el tot pe mine mă vrea şi dorește doar să se împrietenească cu aberjamesdean ăsta, iar eu îmi repet ultimul cuvânt. Nu-mi mai spune nimic. Probabil și-a dat seama că pe undeva prin capul meu se învârte mai mult de un neuron funcțional.

_[aberdeen0712] romania, why_

Bine că ai nume de oraș britanic, patriotule. 

Stau cu fața deasupra unei căni de cafea în speranța că poate aburii îmi vor topi tot gunoiul toxic de azi din minte, deși încă sunt peste 20 de grade afară. Mama lucrează târziu așa că nu e nimeni care să-mi spună că nu pot consuma cofeină la ore târzii. Nu că m-ar împiedica.

_[madhmed] curiosity. where in romania?_

_[aberdeen0712] do you also want to know_ _my address, underwear size and blood type?_

Mă face să expir mai rapid de câteva ori și să zâmbesc vag. Dacă n-aș fi amorțit fizic și psihic probabil m-aș băga și aș întreține din proprie inițiativă conversația asta. Dacă n-aș fi secat și obosit și trist, probabil chiar l-aș epuiza până în punct de block cu pseudo-umorul meu, că pare simpatic și așa mi-am construit toate relațiile până în momentul de față—deși se poate observa cât de bine au mers. Accent pe „dacă”.

Dar chiar sunt secat și obosit și trist, așa că îmi beau în silă restul de cafea (care am impresia că mi-a lăsat arsuri de gradul trei în gât) și mă ridic de la birou ca să mă duc să-mi iau alta. Ar fi mai bine, mă gândesc, să nu mai beau așa ceva seara în timpul săptămânii și, mai ales, ar fi bine să nu mai fiu atât de distructiv cu mine însumi, să accept ziua asta ca fiind încheiată și pe mine ca fiind încheiat emoțional și să mă culc. Să dorm peste toate tâmpeniile astea sentimentale pentru că, deși nu mă pot descrie ca cel mai mare optimist, sau ca optimist de orice dimensiune, știu că și mâine e o zi.

_[tw1n-p34ks] afk_

Dar dacă mă cunoști de mai mult de o nanosecundă, probabil știi și tu, la fel ca mine, că deciziile sunt doar prima chestie dintr-o listă lungă de lucruri pe care nu ar trebui să le iau.

Bucătăria miroase a treizeci de lucruri simultan și peisajul grotesc format din vase nespălate și chestia de origine animală (încă semi-vie) pe care a gătit-o mama mai devreme azi mă ia pe nepregătite. Mă duc la aparatul de cafea, îmi torn altă cană, ies și închid silențios ușa abisului de gunoi și lipsă de talent culinar. Aș pune o etichetă de _biohazard_ pe ușă, dar îmi cam place camera mea și nu vreau să dorm afară. Iar eu și mama suntem identici ca temperament, deci știu că dacă i-aș critica inexistența abilităților de gospodină m-ar pune să dorm în fața ușii. _Lângă_ preș.

Dar când mă așez pe scaun, care pare că se vaită când întâlnește greutatea mea, iar ochii mei întâlnesc lumina rece a ecranului, mi se întoarce stomacul mai rău decât dacă mi-aș petrece tot restul vieții în specia aia de junkyard,

_[madhmed] tw1n-p34ks is from romania too_

Dacă n-ar fi fix în fața mea, nuanță jegoasă de maro pe negru, nici n-aș zice că ăla-s eu. Aș zice că mi s-a părut, că pur și simplu n-ai cum să fii atât de pe lângă încât să nu-ți dai seama că vreau doar să fiu lăsat în pace în mizeria mea și că prin propria existență pixelată în nenorocirea asta de server fac o favoare.

Nici nu știu ce să-i spun. Îmi trec mâinile peste față și îmi trag pielea cu unghiile când ajung la jumătatea obrajilor. Mulțumesc Iisuse că am zece kilograme ud și masa musculară în atrofiere pentru că, în caz contrar, cred că reușeam să-mi dau fața jos la propriu. Îmi pun căștile în jurul gâtului. Am senzația că l-am auzit destul pe ziua de azi.

\- _Can you just…not do that? Like ever again?_

Încerc să sun impunător, dar cerința îmi iese ca un oftat prelung, de un patetism aproape înduioșător. Mă uit la ecran cu ochii pe jumătate închiși, iar cutia de chat parcă a muțit. Nu mai spune nimeni nimic de când am fost menționat eu. Am un sentiment de deja vu, constat.

Dar mă gândesc—în mă-sa cu tot. Dacă voi nu mă vreți, eu vă vreau. Și aici n-am pretenție de tronul Moldovei, am pretenție de viață socială, deși am impresia că le-aș obține pe amândouă la fel de greu. Îmi trec degetele peste taste ca și cum m-aș teme că m-ar mușca. Apăs enter ceva mai convins decât sunt de fapt.

_[tw1n-p34ks] ești român?_

Aștept un minut. Două. Trei. Rahat, poate mai bine mă abțineam. Poate e plecat de la tastatură. Poate e rasist cu propria lui nație și mă urăște. Poate nu-i place Twin Peaks. Deodată pulsul meu e mult mai aparent.

_[aberdeen0712] da_

Dumnezeu există, mai este speranță pe lume, prăjitura nu e o minciună. Aud un vag ” _you okay_?” din căști.

_[tw1n-p34ks] fain_

_[tw1n-p34ks] ignoră-l dacă devine dubios, apropo_

_[aberdeen0712] ha, ok_

_[madhmed] i understand not_

Reapare și el în discuție după un schimb de replici. Se gândește că-i fur bucata de cur, probabil; dacă aș fi într-o nuvelă siropoasă aș zice că ăsta e foreshadowing.

 _[aberdeen0712] ok, yoda_ îi răspunde tipul și, fără să vreau, mă trezesc expirând mai repede iar.

Ceva timp mai târziu, tipul se dovedește a fi foarte de treabă. " _This aberdude_ ", cum m-am referit la el când vorbeam cu Ahmed, are un umor subversiv geamăn pierdut cu al meu şi replică pentru orice chestie prezumțioasă pe care i-o arunci în cale. Începusem să-mi dau silinţa la joc pentru că voiam să ţin pasul cu el. Am vorbit despre tot şi toate. Ne-a zis că n-ar trebui să fie treaz pentru că în trei ore are facultate (când s-a făcut patru?!), eu i-am zis despre cum mă ştiu cu Ahmed, muzică de ascultat pe fundalul jocurilor, vremea din Constanța, despre câinele meu şi cum am uitat să ies să-l plimb pentru că m-am luat cu ei; despre cretinii mei de prieteni și apoi despre ai lui, liceul meu de arte, studiile lui la Drept în București, rușii nervoși din chat, _cyka blyat, kurwa_. Uitasem de joc, la un moment dat. Eu alergam în cercuri în jurul personajului lui Ahmed, iar el trăgea în gol. Toţi care intră ne ameninţă cu report şi cu chestii indecente la adresa mamelor noastre. Dar nouă nu ne prea pasă.

Și umorul lui l-a întreținut pe al meu cum benzina întreține focul. Încercam ceva, un început de ar-putea-fi, iar el îl transforma în _este_. Îmi imaginez că dacă n-am fi singurii vorbitori de limba română din cutia asta de chat, probabil că publicul care ne apreciază ar fi mai larg.

Ahmed ne urmărea fascinat de pe margine, cu traducerile mele ocazionale.

 _[aberdeen0712]_ d _acă reușesc să stau treaz la curs e ceva_

 _[aberdeen0712]_ d _eși cred că ies încurând_

E în jur de cinci acum. Într-o oră se presupune că trebuie să mă pregătesc ca să plec la liceu. Am băut cantitatea netă a trei oceane în cafea și sufletul îmi vibrează ca un diapazon. Sunt nedormit de două zile și să o fac pe asta a treia nu a fost cea mai înțeleaptă decizie.

Nu sunt sigur dacă m-a sunat maică-mea la un moment dat sau dacă am avut o halucinație auditivă și i-am spus telefonului că-l iubesc.

_[aberdeen0712] sper să mai dau de voi_

_[aberdeen0712] you **** are chill_

_[aberdeen0712] **** nu e un cuvânt așa rău, ce dracu_

Râd destul de zgomotos la mesajele lui și mă trezesc că tanti Floarea de deasupra îmi bate în țeavă. Auzi doamnă, dar după ce că m-ai pârât că nu te bucur cu bună ziua când tu mă bucuri cu prezența în fața blocului și că „aduc fete acasă” (deși organele noastre genitale se resping ca magneții de poli opuși) mai ai și pretenția să fiu drăguț cu matale din propriul meu apartament. Îi bat înapoi în țeavă. I-aș bate ceva în codul morse, dar mi-e că mă chinui degeaba.

Îi răspund și lui odată ce pensionara s-a plictisit de mine.

_[tw1n-p34ks] ok, ne mai auzim_

_[madhmed] you no stay anymore?_

_[aberdeen0712] GG, babe_

_[aberdeen0712] don_ _’_ _t miss me too much_

Și vreau să mă despart și eu de ei suav printr-o singură propoziție studiată, să-mi fac ieșirea mai grațios decât intrarea, dar de cum ating primele trei litere din începutul meu de suavitate aud clicul ușii de la intrare, urmat de pașii goi ai cuiva pe parchet. Închid ca ars laptopul fără să iau în considerare că, trântindu-l așa, am produs zgomot.

Rahat, nu trebuia să fiu treaz încă. _Rahat_ , sunt îmbrăcat în hainele de aseară și am ochii roșii. Nu mă crede nimeni că am stat în casă, nu în felul în care arăt acum. Dar n-am timp să mă schimb în hainele în care dorm sau să mă bag în pat că e la cinșpe secunde de ușa mea și n-am față de The Flash. Deci stau cu laptopul închis și inima în gât și îmi aștept destinul să intre pe ușă ca să-mi spună că trebuia să mă avorteze acum 18 ani.

Pași timizi spre ușa mea. Silueta ei pătrunzând la fel de timid înăuntru. Concurs de încruntări.

\- De ce ești treaz la ora asta? Și ce e cu tine, de ce arăți așa?

Clipesc dublu.

Are părul blond lăsat pe spate și elasticul cu care obișnuia să fie prins la încheietură. Machiajul (cum îi spun femeile, „natural”) dispărut de unde era când a plecat de acasă. Rochia albastră o îmbrățișează cum ai îmbrățișa o rudă pe care n-o ai la suflet. Are în două degete pantofii lăcuiți și geanta abia agățată în alte două.

\- Mă crezi sau nu, dar am stat acasă, îi spun într-o voce pe care în alt context nici nu aș asocia-o cu mine. Ți-am băut toată punga de Lavazza, ca dovadă. Dar tu…? „Lucrez târziu” s-a amânat între timp?

Se încruntă și își pune mâinile în sân. Mă analizează minuțios, de la blazerul negru care într-un fel sau altul mi-a ajuns suflecat doar într-o mânecă, la cănile goale de pe și de sub birou. Se umflă mândria în ea mai ceva ca atunci când i-am spus într-a opta că vreau la arte în loc de informatică.

Trage aer adânc în plămâni și mă privește în ochi.

\- Nu tu mi-ai zis gluma aia scârboasă odată, îmi răspunde, odihnindu-și capul pe tocul ușii, _a handjob_ _’s called a job for a reason?_

Eu și maică-mea suntem prieteni foarte buni. Și, în situația în care sunt momentan, aș zice că e și singura mea prietenă. Dar vreau să cred că în relația noastră mamă-fiu totul are o limită.

Mă strâmb și dau din mâini ca și cum așa aș alunga ceea ce tocmai am auzit.

\- Dacă așa ai încercat să mă faci să regret să știi că a mers. Foarte, foarte bine chiar.

Îmi oferă jumătate de zâmbet și își pune pantofii pe podea.

Mama nu bea. Nu fumează. Nu e genul de femeie care se gândește la copilul ei ca la un animal de casă căruia trebuie să-i dea de mâncare de trei ori pe zi și bani de buzunar. Nu poate fi egoistă prin natură, inima ei nu cuprinde conceptul și nu îl tolerează. Dacă mi-e mie bine îi e bine și ei; și viceversa, invariabil. Nu cred că a ridicat vreodată palma la mine și m-a susținut mereu, în toate fazele mele, în toate aspirațiile și visurile, oricât de tâmpe ar fi sunat, nu și-a permis să fie delăsătoare sau să mă descurajeze. Ține la mine ca la ochii din cap și de fiecare dată când apare în discuție vorba de o relație nouă îmi amintește că sunt cel mai important bărbat din viața ei, indiferent de cine se mai înființează prin viața ei amoroasă.

Dar singurătatea ne ajunge uneori pe toți, iar ea nu e o excepție. Și așa se face că uneori ajunge mult după program acasă, cu pantofii în mână și speranța că eu am adormit.

\- Nu te-a ocărât că ai făcut zgomot? mă întreabă și își îndreaptă arătătorul către tavan.

\- Cine, Dumnezeu sau baba? o întreb și mă uit apreciativ la țeava în care am bătut cu câteva minute în urmă. Că au făcut-o amândoi, dar din motive diferite.

Ochii ei mă urmăresc un moment, după care vine cu pași siguri la mine și își trece mâinile prin părul meu. Îi pot simți vag parfumul.

\- Dar nu mă minți, nu? Chiar ai stat în casă, sper.

\- Da, mama. Ăștia sunt plânși, nu fumați, spun și arăt către roșeața din ochii mei.

Dă să mă ia în brațe. Îmi dau jos picioarele de pe scaun.

\- De ce ai plâns, dragule?

Dau din cap negativ ca și cum aș scutura un gând rău și îi dau mâinile la o parte ușor, dar ferm. Mă ridic.

\- Am ore, trebuie să plec.

E aproximativ nouă seara și, dacă n-aș ști că o să mă simt vinovat dimineața următoare, aș fi acasă și aș dormi.

Mai devreme azi, am avut ora de română în urechea dreaptă, _Comfortably Numb_ în urechea stângă, ochii pe jumătate închiși și gașca mea preferată de patru idioți fixându-mă din când în când cu privirea din celălalt colț de clasă. Se uitau la mine, șușoteau ceva între ei, se uitau la mine iar. Dar nu a venit niciunul la mine să-mi vorbească direct, să mă lămurească ce-a fost cu mizeria pe care mi-au făcut-o ieri, nici măcar să mă salute. Vorbeau în vederea mea periferică ca și cum eram orb și surd.

La un moment dat așa am și devenit. Și probabil mi-aș fi trăit viața în continuare în lejeritatea noilor pierderi de simțuri, dacă, mai târziu, pe la jumătatea orei de fizică, nu mi-ar fi bipăit telefonul să mă înștiințeze că am primit un mesaj. Mesaj la care, în orice alt context, nu m-aș fi uitat de două ori—sau poate nici măcar odată. Dar cum eu în loc de dungă roșie în buletin am scrisă observația _PROST SENSIBIL_ , l-am deschis într-o răsuflare și i-am dat răspuns în două. Conversație la care, din lipsă de altceva, chiorăsc ochii acum.

_bă adi caietul meu de mate e la tine?_

_că nu-l găsesc și a zis maică-mea că dacă rămân iară semestrul ăsta mă bate_

_cu șlapul_

_nu că ar fi relevant obiectul agresiunii da înțelegi tu_

_da serios chiar îmi trebuie_

_diseară la 8 te găsesc în villa_

_așa-i? așa-i_

_ți-ai merita moartea la capătul șlapului_

_ne vedem, da_

Și așa am ajuns eu pe terasă în Villa, unde un șervețel costă cinci lei, iar o bere costă un rinichi—așteptându-l pe nimeni altul decât colegul meu de bancă și absenteistul meu preferat, cunoscut sub numele de Dan. 

Lucru demn de notat, dacă Dan îți spune că vine undeva la o anumită oră, trebuie să îi dai orei respective o marjă de eroare. Una mare cât el. Așa se face că, dacă avem ore de la opt, la amiază nici nu s-a format în capul lui gândul de a merge la liceu—și dacă zice că iese cu tine la opt seara, așteaptă-te să îl vezi intrând în pub în timp ce tu ești măturat afară.

Dar azi îmi face o mare favoare, realizez, pentru că îl văd apropiindu-se în timp ce ecranul telefonului afișează 9:23, ceea ce, pentru standardele lui, e un efort de proporții herculeeane.

Se trântește pe scaunul de lângă mine cu un zâmbet cât soarele care a apus acum ceva timp.

\- Ce faci, tu? Ți-am lipsit azi?

Nu-i trebuie mai mult de trei secunde să transforme masa într-o tarabă de bazar improvizată, formată din telefonul, căștile, pachetul de țigări, cheile și portofelul lui. În alte trei secunde își azvârlă geaca de piele în brațele unui chelner, a cărui privire ucigătoare ar face-o și pe Medusa geloasă.

\- Da, am murit de dor. Acum că ai venit și îți miros putoarea parcă strălucesc stelele iar.

Râde, pentru că e ușor să râzi când o remarcă e atât de insultător de neadevărată. Aroma parfumului lui plutește leneș între noi, o combinație de pin și ambră și lacrimi stoarse din batista lui Dumnezeu. Până să îl cunosc pe el, nu credeam că ceva poate _mirosi_ scump.

Aruncă o privire de ansamblu pe masă. Privirea de ansamblu rezultă într-o încruntătură.

\- N-ai comandat nimic? se întoarce către mine.

Îi evit privirea, vag jenat.

\- N-am câștigat încă la loto, deci nu.

Într-o clipire e dispărut la bar, cu tot cu portofel. Se proptește cu coatele pe masă și face diverse semne către barman, căruia deodată pare că i-a dispărut vederea periferică. Își întoarce capul către mine, cu o expresie care pare să strige „ _tu vezi că mă urăște universul?_ ”, iar eu râd înapoi. Atenția lui revine asupra barmanului, dar a mea rămâne pe el.

Adevărul e, Dan e superb. Și eu, la fel ca oricine altcineva cu ochi funcționali, mi-am dat seama de lucrul ăsta de prima dată când am pus ochii pe el, acum aproape patru ani.

Pentru că ar trebui să găsești respingătoare însuși noțiunea de frumos să nu-i vezi ochii ăia mari, de cel mai pur albastru de la invenția pigmentului încoace. Sau părul care îi cade puțin mai sus de umeri, o mare armonioasă de culoarea cărbunelui, care îi complementează expresia complimentată de mulți. Sau picioarele de model după care salivează tot județul ăsta și următorul. Toate astea veșnic înconjurate de parfumuri cu preț din patru cifre, de pistrui atât de timizi încât sunt abia observabili, de haine care par făcute cu silueta lui în minte.

Presupun că atunci când ne-am cunoscut era exact la fel. Bine, aproximativ. Avea cu jumătate de metru mai puțin, vocea cu o octavă mai sus, pașii mai nesiguri. Privea sfios ceilalți colegi din banca lui și puteai scoate două cuvinte de la el doar cu cleștele. Nu era la fel de bun la reținutul mașinal cerut de școală ca ceilalți, nici măcar pe aproape, și obrajii lui erau mereu sângerii când era scos, în mod inevitabil, la tablă. Dar chiar și atunci era atât de frumos în inocența lui încât nu puteai trece pe lângă vestiarul fetelor fără să nu auzi vreo poveste șoptită emoționat, detaliind cum Dan a răsuflat în raza de acțiune a cuiva. El, în schimb, habar n-avea. Eram colegi de bancă, dat fiind că numele noastre de familie încep cu aceeași inițială, și, deși stăteam lângă el, nu puteam să-mi dau seama dacă făcea pe prostul sau chiar era prost. Am aflat mai târziu că nu era adevărată nici una dintre presupunerile mele.

Îmi place să îmi imaginez că totul s-a schimbat într-o zi, când a trecut prin fața unei oglinzi și a văzut un zeu privindu-l înapoi.

Deși lucrurile nu sunt niciodată atât de simple, iar în spatele încrederii lui de sine astronomice de azi se află mai multă introspecție decât va ști cineva vreodată—decât va recunoaște el vreodată.

Nu știu dacă e evident, dar sunt căzut în cap după Dan. Din fericire pentru mine, Dan e căzut în cap în general—și cum are bere solidificată în loc de creier, nu m-am îngrijorat niciodată că și-ar putea da seama.

Câteva momente mai târziu, îl văd cum se întoarce cu două sticle și un zâmbet triumfător întins pe față.

\- Mersi pentru bere. Am o recompensă pentru tine.

Proastă idee să mă exprim așa. Din surprindere aproape își scapă berea.

\- Serios?!

Dau din cap și mă întind după geanta de la școală. Îi zâmbesc frumos—și îi trântesc caietul de matematică în poală.

De cum caietul face contact fizic cu el, se poate vedea cu ochiul liber cum i se dezumflă spiritul.

\- Hai, mă...m-am bucurat degeaba. Și m-ai făcut și să ating mizeria.

Prinde caietul între două degete de parcă ar fi făcut din material radioactiv și îl azvârlă în celălalt colț de masă. E inutil să aștept un „mulțumesc”. Anumite cuvinte nu-i fac parte din vocabular.

Decide să își tempereze dezgustul cu o țigară, moment în care eu mă trezesc vorbind iar.

\- Am văzut că ați ieșit ieri.

Își privește încruntat pachetul de țigări, ca și cum el i-ar fi vorbit în locul meu. Cam asta ar fi fereastra de timp în care ar trebui să mă prefac că n-am vorbit eu, că de fapt a fost vântul vorbitor de limbă română care l-a scos din starea de bine, pentru că n-am cum să fiu eu _atât_ de bou. Dar momentul meu trece repede, iar expresia lui rămâne.

\- Credeam că nu mai puteți ieși, continui eu, văzându-mă deja în groapă.

Își calculează cuvintele un moment, oarecum contrariat. Și, cunoscându-l pe Dan, acum creierul lui se decide cum să întoarcă propriile greșeli în favoarea lui.

\- Așa credeam și noi, dar...

Zâmbesc, pentru că pe asta am mai auzit-o înainte.

Oftează și își pune țigara între buze. Evită contactul vizual de parcă l-ar arde.

\- Am dat de Tamara când mergeam la pregătire, murmură în jurul filtrului. Mi-a zis că a rezolvat cu mașina și că se ducea la Pass. Și când am auzit asta, îți dai seama...am dat dracu` pregătirea. I-am zis la prof că mi-e rău. Ai un foc?

\- M-am lăsat de fumat, răspund sec.

Dă din cap și începe să își caute buzunarele. După un moment scoate o cutie aplatizată de chibrituri.

\- I-am dat bricheta lui Dumitru și nu am mai văzut-o înapoi. Parcă văd că a mâncat-o grasu’.

Își aprinde țigara, zâmbind tâmp la propria glumă. Trei fumuri mai târziu, continuă.

\- Și a venit și Larisa că ea nu avea nicio treabă. Cu Mișu ne-am întâlnit acolo—îți dai seama ce m-am bucurat când l-am văzut, spune, vocea lui căpătând o notă ironică în jurul lui „bucurat”.

Ridică fruntea și mă cântărește din priviri un moment. Concluzia la care ajunge îl face să își muște interiorul buzei.

\- Am uitat să te mai sun. Pe undeva în subconștient credeam că ai adormit deja.

Ridic o sprânceană, aproape din reflex. Asta-i nouă.

\- Credeai că dorm la nouă seara?

\- Te-ai mai culcat tu și la opt, lasă, râde el, fără vreo urmă de amuzament.

Se lasă tăcerea între noi. Când muzica generică din Villa devine prea mult pentru urechile lui de metalist, începe să vorbească iar.

\- Trebuia să te fi întrebat măcar, da`, nu știu...te-ai supărat?

Se uită la mine. Prin mine. Urăsc ochii lui albaștri și îl urăsc și pe el pentru că nu l-am putut minți niciodată.

\- Mi-ar fi plăcut să mă fi sunat, spun în schimb.

Se uită undeva peste capul meu. Conversația pare să îl jeneze mai tare decât cutia de chibrituri.

\- Înțeleg, da' nu e ca și cum n-am vrut, știi? Așa s-a întâmplat.

Dau din cap. M-am împăcat acum douăzeci și ceva de dezamăgiri cu ideea că el mă poate minți.

\- Hai, lasă. Avem noi timp să ieșim. Chiar, vorbind de -- ai mei lucrează până târziu azi. Vrei să mergem să stăm la mine?

Îmi cad ochii pe cheile lui un moment. Pe deoparte, mă gândesc, ar trebui să-l dau dracului. Pe el și pe jumătățile lui de adevăruri, pe scuzele lui jalnic de transparente, pentru felul în care el și restul m-au făcut să mă simt ieri. Ar trebui să îi spun în față „ _Dane, oricât țin la tine, până nu schimbi atitudinea, nu schimb nici eu locația curului meu_ ”. Ar trebui.

Dar, pe cealaltă parte, m-aș minți singur dacă aș zice că nu s-a umflat inima în mine la invitația lui.

\- Doar noi? întreb cu o falsă plictiseală.

\- Noi și, gen, zece beri.

Urăsc cum îi răspund într-un suflu.

\- Mai întrebi?

Ambele cuvinte din fraza „zece beri” au fost minciunile secolului.

„Zece” pentru că momentan stau într-o mare de sticle goale de diverse culori și, deși am destule grade la bord să văd dublu, știu că numărul lor e oricum dublat față de cel inițial.

„Beri” pentru că Dan e plin de idei bune. Iar ideea bună a zilei a fost pusă în aplicare imediat după ce i-a ieșit pe gură afirmația _„știu unde țin ai mei tăria”_.

Și dacă am nevoie de dovezi în continuare să susțin faptul că promisiunile noastre inocente de distracție au fost, pe românește, o mare vrăjeală, cea mai mare dovadă a mea are un metru optzeci și ceva și dansează pe masa de dining ca și cum urmează să moară la sfârșitul melodiei.

\- Vezi poate îți disloci șoldu’, Dane, spun eu, sau cel puțin așa cred.

El râde prostit și continuă să dea din toate membrele pe _I Will Survive_ , deși, dacă o tot ține în ritmul ăsta, nu știu cât de valabil o să mai fie mesajul piesei. Realizează că încă are sticla în mână și procede să o folosească ca microfon.

Eu stau tolănit pe covor, în oceanul meu de sticle, privindu-l ca pe un rockstar. Mă rog, rockstar disco. Cumva, în amețeala noastră comună, facem contact vizual.

\- Fă-mi o poză, hipstere! O să te țină mai mult, strigă la mine peste melodie.

Păi dacă omul îți cere, de ce să nu-i dai? Pescuiesc telefonul de unde a rămas abandonat în buzunarul hanoracului (abandonat și el la rândul lui pe podea), și apăs pe cameră. Ochii lui se măresc pentru o fracțiune de secundă când mă vede cu obiectivul îndreptat spre el, dar, în următoarea secundă (sau poate chiar mai devreme de atât), pozează de parcă urmează să îl vadă tot globul pe coperta Vogue. Își atârnă suav o mână peste cap—cu maximul de suavitate pe care îl poți avea când abia îți amintești cum te cheamă, adică, iar pe cealaltă o ține relaxată pe sticlă, mișcările astea însoțite de un zâmbet stil Mona Lisa, ca și cum toată joaca asta de-a modelul a fost profesia lui în ultimul deceniu. Fotografia se salvează în memoria telefonului cu un _clic_ imperceptibil în zgomotul dinprejur.

În următorul moment e sărit de pe masă (de pe fix fiind deja), plonjând după telefonul meu.

\- Dă să văd!

Îi pun telefonul în mâini înainte să mă zdrobească de tot, dar concesia mea nu rezolvă mare lucru. Stă și își admiră ipostaza de model în timp ce e întins pe trei sferturi din mine.

\- Băi, chiar ai făcut-o mișto. Asta se pune pe Insta.

Și dacă ai crede că acum s-ar ridica pentru a face toată operațiunea de postare pe pagina lui—ai crede greșit. Se întinde peste mine ca o pisică imensă ca să își ia propriul telefon șutat sub canapea și, cu absolut nicio conștiință de sine, își vede de treabă de parcă sub el nu s-ar afla nimic în afara unui covor. Nu că m-ar deranja.

\- Mă ai trecut _Dani_ cu o inimă? Vai, tu Adi. Ce drăguți suntem.

Uitasem că o să vadă aia când își trimite poza. Nu mai râd în viața mea de el că n-are creier, că aparent nici al meu nu s-a livrat încă. Încerc să îmi spăl rușinea prin a-i înșfăca telefonul din mână, dar, așa cum am zis mai devreme, e o pisică imensă, deci are și reflexele care vin cu specia lui. Nu reușesc decât să-l fac să râdă.

\- Eu te am ca fundal la telefon, fraiere, zice, arătându-mi ecranul telefonului lui.

Sub ceasul analogic și între două aplicații sunt într-adevăr eu, cu o țigară în gură și cu ochii unui om nedormit de la dispariția dinozaurilor încoace. În umărul meu drept stă rezemat Dan, și, dacă depun destul efort, îl pot auzi sforăind prin ecran. Recunosc poza asta. Anul trecut, pe la ora asta, tocmai ne întorceam acasă cu trenul la Constanța de la Timișoara, unde insistase Dan să mergem la concert—o cacofonie muzicală pentru care nu am mai văzut soarele o zi întreagă în CFR. Anul trecut, cam vreo oră mai târziu, mergeam pe jos dintr-o parte a Constanței în cealaltă, pentru că ne fuseseră sustrase portofelele și telefoanele în timpul călătoriei. Când am ajuns acasă, după două zile nedormite și zece kilometri merși, ne-am trântit pe prag. Mie îmi venea să plâng, așa că mi-am aprins o țigară. Dan adormise râzând. Maică-sa ne-a găsit când pleca la lucru și, după ce s-a distrat pe seama noastră suficient, ne-a făcut o poză. Mă întreb dacă o are ca fundal tocmai de atunci și mi se strânge inima.

Alung gândul înainte să mă provoace la amăgiri inutile.

Deodată simt cum se ia greutatea de pe mine, deși bolovanul proverbial tot pe inimă îmi rămâne. Îndrăznesc să arunc o pândă la el—s-a băgat la loc la dans. Răsuflu ușurat. Dumnezeu mi-a aruncat un os—și l-a scăpat în capul lui Dan.

Îmi iau telefonul (cu o vagă tentație de a-l zdrobi în propria față) și îl deschid de dragul de a mă uita la notificări. De când am început sesiunea de băut cu Dan, telefonul a rămas ignorat câteva ore, și parcă n-aș vrea să creadă maică-mea că am rămas blocat în vreun șanț. Din nou.

Teoriile mi se confirmă. Cinci apeluri pierdute de la mama, plus două mesaje. Zic o rugăciune în cap și le deschid.

_e târziu, unde ești?_

_adelin, răspunde-mi_

Văleu, e îngrijorată. Și un văleu și mai mare, mi-a folosit numele întreg.

_sunt bine, dorm la dan în seara asta_

Arunc telefonul pe jos, reușind să dau cu ecranul de o sticlă goală. Nu știu de ce nu s-a inventat încă premiul de geniul mileniului, l-aș lua cu ușurință.

\- Dan, tu știai că dorm la tine în seara asta?

Cum el e țăran cu mine în majoritatea timpului, îmi permit și eu să-i administrez ocazional o doză de țărănism. Dar, din nou, tot ce reușesc e să-l trimit într-o criză de râs.

\- Ești invitat oricând la mine, frate. Nu vezi că aici mai stăm doar eu și praful? strigă la mine, iar zâmbetul lui pare deodată mai forțat, mai amar.

Îmi cad ochii în pământ. Nu știu ce să-i spun, sau ce aș putea să-i spun. Nici nu trebuie să îmi mișc capul pentru a vedea mormanul de bilete adunate în coș, toate cu același scris grăbit de mână, niciodată mai lungi de trei fraze, pline cu același conținut. Nici nu trebuie să îmi mișc capul ca să îmi confirm că, în casa asta, n-au stat niciodată permanent trei oameni.

E mișto să te lauzi oriunde și oricând se ivește ocazia că ai tăi sunt afaceriști iluștri și umblă în lung și-n lat pe glob. Cu atât mai mișto când te gândești că, dacă asta e profesia lor, nu ți-a lipsit niciodată nimic, material vorbind. Că doar toate hainele și bijuteriile și mașina cu care am fost transportat din Villa până în vilă nu au fost finanțate din neant. Dar toate prețurile astea au două tăișuri—unul mai usturător ca celălalt.

E mișto să ai libertatea și banii de a face orice, oricând. E și mai mișto să te iubească ai tăi.

Telefonul meu primește o notificare de după sticla care i-a izbit ecranul, scoțându-mă pe moment din gânduri. Îl ridic fără prea mare tragere de inimă să văd—desigur, Ahmed.

_I am free now_

_wanna play something?_

Mi-a spus ce lucrează acum ceva timp și, spre surprinderea nimănui, nu ascultam. Meseria aia, oricum, nu îi ocupă prea mult timp, că primesc mesaje omonime cu astea de trei ori pe zi, de luni până duminică. Dar sunt rău degeaba, îmi place băgarea asta de seamă, mai ales în ultima perioadă.

Ridic capul din telefon.

\- Auzi, Dan, mai ai Diablo pe laptop?

Întrebarea îl face să se încrunte la candelabru ca și cum memoria internă a laptopului ar fi scrisă pe el.

\- Cred că da, de ce?

Mă ridic de pe jos și îmi șterg praful inexistent de pe pantaloni.

\- Te superi dacă îl folosesc?

Dă din umeri.

\- E pe undeva la mine în cameră. Posibil sub pat. Sau în gunoi, cu tot cu prezentarea pe care o aveam de făcut.

Dau din cap și îl las să-și continue coregrafiile extraterestre pe masă. Mă mișc de parcă aș avea o tonă de nămol de la brâu în jos, într-o traiectorie sucită către scări. Pentru că nu era destul că trebuie să depun un efort de proporții doar ca să îmi fac picioarele să funcționeze, trebuie să mai urc și un set de scări. Unul generos, chiar.

Dar o fac și pe asta, clătinându-mă stânga-dreapta și cu ajutorul tuturor membrelor (nu știu cine a inventat balustradele, dar, oricine ar fi, vreau să știe că mi-a păstrat craniul intact) și mă văd în fața ușii camerei lui Dan. Sau, mai bine zis, nu mă văd—că ușa a fost lăsată în așa fel că nici n-ai crede că dormitorul lui are ușă. Intru, evident invitat.

Acum, unde și-ar pune împrăștiatul laptopul? Pe birou nu e, că acolo are desktop-ul. Pe pat nici atât, ăla își dă ultima suflare sub o cantitate industrială de haine. Mă uit în gunoi.

Răsuflu ușurat—nu-i acolo.

Dau să caut sub pat, dar de acolo nu mă privește înapoi decât o canistră goală de graffiti. Și când sunt pe picior de plecare, să-i spun lui Dan că ar putea să își dubleze averea fiind subiectul următorului episod de Curat Murdar, din colțul camerei îmi sclipește ceva. Și ce să vezi, sub o pereche de boxeri (sper eu, în naivitatea mea, curați) este obiectul căutării. Împing mormanul de haine un metru mai încolo și mă pun pe pat cu tot cu el.

Nici nu apuc să îmi dau log in că și apare specimenul în tocul ușii.

\- Da` ești țăran? Te bagi la Diablo fără mine? strigă, cu volumul cu care se anunță că se fac lucrări la baraj.

Nu mai așteaptă invitația mea formală și se trântește pe scaunul de birou, pornind unitatea calculatorului cu buza unei sticle proaspăt desfăcute. Intră pe joc, își dă log in, intră în serverul meu și—se ridică?

\- Băi, mă strâng blugii ăștia de pocnesc. Astea nu-s condiții, declară în timp ce se desface nervos la pantaloni.

 _Nu te uita, nu te uita, nu te uita_ —m-am uitat. Dar, încerc eu să-mi motivez păcatele în minte, nu-i nimic ce n-am văzut înainte. Își aruncă pantalonii în vârful muntelui de haine care e la vreo două zile de a căpăta conștiință proprie, și se pune așa, în boxeri și tricou, la PC. Îi sunt necesare fix două secunde de privit în ecran să trântească o palmă pe masă.

Mă uit și eu să văd motivul enervării.

_[tw1n-p34ks] has entered the game_

_[dandebilu42] has entered the game_

_[aberdeen0712] has entered the game_

Asta, în mod cert, nu se poate termina bine. Îl văd cum trage tastatura de sub birou înainte să pot scoate un sunet.

_[dandebilu42] BĂ_

_[aberdeen0712]_ _da bă_

_[tw1n-p34ks]_ _îi rupt în gură nu-l băga în seamă_

_[dandebilu42]_ _CARE EȘTI MĂ PE TARLAUA MRA_

_[dandebilu42]_ _MSA*_

_[dandebilu42]_ _MWA*_

_[dandebilu42]_ _TE-AI PRINS TU_

_[dandebilu42]_ _ȘI NU MWA CĂ NU TE PUP_

Râd așa tare că aproape cad cu tot cu laptopul lui de pe pat. Așa cum eu sunt adormit când beau, Dan are două setări: party și panaramă. Și cum setarea de party s-a consumat pe masa de dining, mai rămâne doar o opțiune. Una nefavorabilă pentru el.

Pentru că, de când îl știu, Dan e paralel cu orice înseamnă joc video. Și-a făcut rost de o listă de titluri pentru că mă plângeam eu că n-am cu cine sta pe ele, dar nu are niciun simț al îndemânării, chiar și după ceva timp.

\- Mi-a dat challenge la duel. Adelin, fii atent că îl bat de uită cum îl cheamă.

Luând în considerare diferența de level dintre personajele lor, îmi fac o notă în minte să îi amintesc în vreo cinci minute că îl cheamă Dan.

Mă uit la bătaia lor și, vreau să zic, cinci minute a fost o supraestimare. Treizeci de secunde ar fi o supraestimare. Bara lui de hp arată de parcă încearcă să demonstreze cum arată o șaisprezecime.

\- Da` ce stai și te uiți? Treci și dă-mi heal—băi, mă omoară!

Noroc că nu stă la bloc, că vecinii ar fi avut multe întrebări. Și chiar aș face ce mi-a zis, dar el luându-și bătaie așa sever e circul meu preferat. Cine sunt eu să opresc clovnul șef?

\- Văleu, am dat pe lângă, zic, uitând să mai ascund nota de sarcasm.

Dă dintr-o mână exasperat, doar ca să realizeze că trebuie să o pună la loc pe tastatură.

\- Zi-i să nu mai dea că eu nu pot să scriu!

Zis și făcut.

_[tw1n-p34ks]_ _a zis dan că dai ca o pizdă_

Un moment mai târziu, când realizează că nu doar că nu a încetat, ci e lovit și mai tare, se uită la chat. Și atunci face o față de pește expediat pe uscat.

\- Băi, Adi, eu îmi pun încrederea în tine și tu așa faci? Da` tu vrei să mo—am murit.

Dă restul de bere pe gât ca și cum asta i-ar spăla rușinea, se ridică în trei încercări de pe scaun și pleacă mormăind un „nu mai joc așa ceva în viața mea”, pe lângă alt buchet de injurii. Eu rămân cu ochii lipiți în ecran, oarecum impresionat. Deși, sincer să fiu, a-l bate pe Dan la jocuri video e la fel de impresionant ca un câștig la șah în fața unui nou-născut.

Ceva timp mai târziu, cutia de chat devine activă iar.

_[aberdeen0712]_ _a murit și irl sau_

_[tw1n-p34ks] b_ _ă_

_[tw1n-p34ks]_ _cam da_

_[tw1n-p34ks]_ _suntem în aceeași cameră și când a plecat mai avea puțin și trecea prin ușă_

_[aberdeen0712]_ _îmi place de dandebilu ăsta_

_[aberdeen0712] the name checks out_

Și mă pufnește râsul, că adevărul e adeseori cea mai bumă glumă. Dar starea mea de amuzament, ca întotdeauna, nu poate dura mult. Din colțul ecranului văd cum am primit challenge—de la nimeni altcineva decât intrusul teritoriului lui Dan.

_[tw1n-p34ks]_ _alo da ce-i asta_

_[aberdeen0712]_ _teoretic încă-s pe tarlaua voastră deci_

_[tw1n-p34ks]_ _vrei să afli cum s-a simțit dan și nu știi cum să faci sau_

_[aberdeen0712]_ _îmi tremură mâna pe tastatură nu mai pot_

Ce nu va ști _aberdeen_ ăsta niciodată este că, în momentul de față, eu sunt la un miros de bere distanță de a intra în comă. Cum pot concura eu cu el când, dacă mă uit în jos la mâna mea, îmi vine să sun la ambulanță că-mi pare că am douăzeci degete? Capul îmi cade într-o parte, îngreunat de întrebări și alcool.

Simt cum mi se încinge fața. În aproape două decenii de viață nu mi-a păsat niciodată de persoanele din spatele ecranului, așadar de ce aș începe acum? În fond, cui îi pasă dacă mă crede fraier că îi resping provocarea? Cui îi pasă că m-am înțeles bine cu el odată? Cui îi pasă de omul care mi-a salvat și seara și nervii?

Închid ochii un moment.

Expir.

Și îi accept provocarea înainte ca mâinile să mi se conecteze la creier și să mă oprească. Partea bună e, pentru că am dat drumul la bătaie în mijlocul conversației, l-am luat pe nepregătite. Și cum, în mod ironic, eu sunt _monk_ , în trei secunde îi car mai multe palme decât pot număra. Prin ceața amețelii văd butoanele de abilitate—și după ce dau și cu alea, atât a fost cu mine și nivelul meu de... _substanță_ pentru artificii de-astea. Că mană nu-i, tot prostul știe că aia-i albastră, iar mizeria asta, cum o văd eu în colțul ecranului, e galbenă. Dar în momentul de față mi se învârte vederea ca becul într-un girofar, deci mâzga cu sclipici care îmi dă mie puteri pixelate e ultima mea problemă.

Prima mea problemă, în schimb, are bara de hp ciobită și fuge, la apropiere îngrijorătoare, după mine. _Nu mai țin abilitatea de dash_ , a zis Adelin bufonul acum trei luni. _Ce, eu-s pizdă să fug?_ M-aș da cu capul de tastatură, dar mă gândesc că după aia îi plătesc lui Dan pagube materiale și mai pierd și meciul. Mă întorc iar la strategia datului de palme. Apăs pe mouse cu viteza pe care încheietura mea o mai vede doar vineri seara, apoi fug. Apoi iar palme. Apoi abilități. Apoi îmi iau eu câteva bucăți în cap, până realizez că suntem amândoi la o suflare distanță de a pierde în fața celuilalt. Stau încovoiat peste laptop și cu ochii deschiși 120%. Dacă nu aș avea volumul dat la nivel asurzitor, probabil mi-aș auzi inima cum îmi bate în gât. Nu mi-am dorit niciodată mai tare să câștig ceva—nu când jucam pentru rang, nu în turnee, nu în competiții. De parcă toată lumea mea ar sta prinsă într-o ață; aceea find victoria mea împotriva lui.

Într-un moment de nesiguranță, bate în retragere. Asta e șansa mea. Prima, unica, ultima. Îi tai calea. Zece secunde mai încolo, îi tai și restul de hp.

Clipesc.

Am câștigat?

_[aberdeen0712]_ _vreau rematch_

Am câștigat! Îmi trântesc palmele pe față și îmi vine să urlu. Aș fi putut câștiga Cupa Mondială cu secretul universului gravat pe ea și împlinirea mea nu ar fi fost nici pe jumătate cât e acum. Nu știu ce am avut să-i dovedesc omului ăstuia, sau ce am avut să-mi dovedesc mie, dar, orice ar fi fost, am dovedit.

Îmi trag palmele de pe ochi și simt cum mi se întinde zâmbetul de la o ureche la cealaltă.

_[tw1n-p34ks]_ _ai adormit ce ai făcut_

_[aberdeen0712]_ _am avut lag_

_[tw1n-p34ks]_ _ai avut tu palme în gură nu lag_

El râde, eu râd, după care mă dă dracu și îmi dă rematch iar. Nu realizez cât de încordat mă holbez în ecran până îmi sună telefonul. Sar în așa hal că simt cum mi se mută inima doi centimetri mai la stânga.

Îmi prind pieptul cu o mână. Cu cealaltă îmi scot telefonul din buzunar.

_[tw1n-p34ks]_ _stai că mă sună yoda pe skype_

Am uitat de Ahmed. Din motive ascunse în părțile umbroase ale subconștientului meu, aberdeen ăsta și provocarea lui mi-au făcut sângele să dea în fiert. Îmi pun telefonul între umăr și ureche și, în timp ce îmi cer scuzele de rigoare, îi trimit _invite to party_. Nici nu se poate preface că e supărat. Apare între mine și aberdeen mai repede decât îmi poate ieși mie pe gură „scuze”.

_[madhmed] has entered the game_

Și, cu un șut în ușă și timing impecabil, apare și Dan. Dă un semicerc prin cameră până își amintește unde e calculatorul, după care se trântește în fața ecranului.

Nici nu apucă spatele lui să facă contact cu scaunul, că își izbește palma pe masă cu puterea a o mie de sori.

_[dandebilu42]_ _BĂ_

_[dandebilu42]_ _CARE EȘTI MĂ PE TARLAUA MEA_

Ceasul telefonului citește 3:43 dimineața.

Mă doare fiecare dintre cele 206 de oase și am lacrimi pe față. Acum, dacă m-ar vedea cineva, s-ar întreba ce marfar m-a luat înainte de am ajuns așa.

_[madhmed] ok i won what do i get_

_[dandebilu42] ********_

_[dandebilu42]_ _a deci așa facem da_

_[dandebilu42] B U L L S H I T_

_[tw1n-p34ks]_ _i-ai schemat dane IQ 5000_

_[aberdeen0712]_ _voi nu erați în aceeași cameră_

_[madhmed] ?_

_[dandebilu42] you no won fair no item for you_

_[madhmed] yes i win fair_

_[dandebilu42]_ _am zis nu bă gata_

Când credeam că am văzut un spectacol la care ar putea doar visa Cirque du Soleil, Dan a decis că vrea să își ducă clovneria până în pânzele albe (sau curcubeice, clovn fiind) și l-a provocat pe Ahmed, noul intrus pe tarlaua lui pixelată, la brawl. Acum, nu vreau să dau impresia că Ahmed e vreun campion de e-sports de rang internațional sau că e priceput în orice fel la Diablo. Nu e. Îl pot bate fără o mână, legat la ochi și stând în cap pe scaun. Dar, așa cum am zis înainte, Dan are atâta neîndemânare pe cât are încredere de sine; iar Dan la beție are o cantitate industrială din amândouă, plus o doză de un anumit _je ne sais quoi_ , care îl împinge la alegeri nefericite. Ceea ce a rezultat în trei învingeri în trei minute și, dacă nu ar fi adormit pe tastatură cât m-am dus eu să îmi spăl cu apă intestinele intoxicate de alcool, ar fi fost patru în trei minute.

Revin în cameră și îl împing în umăr. Tresare, urmând să tresară iar când îi trântesc sticla de apă în poală. O privește cu dezgustul cu care ai privi pe cineva care ți-a hărțuit toată familia, după care o aruncă sub birou.

Ahmed s-a deconectat, între timp, ora târzie căzând mult mai greu pe cineva care are un loc de muncă la care, preferabil, trebuie să se prezinte. Mai trec câteva minute bune până să se întâmple ceva. Și apoi, desigur, se întâmplă.

_[wetsurprise] has entered the game_

_[wetsurprise]_ _아_ _,_ _씨발_ _..._

Când credeai că s-a golit almanahul cu nume scârboase și coreeni ridicol de buni la jocuri video, apare câte un _wetsurprise_ să salveze ziua și să îți înlăture temerile.

_[aberdeen0712] no hablo espagnol_

_[tw1n-p34ks] ăsta de unde o mai apărut_

_[dandebilu42]_ _ce dracu_

_[dandebilu42]_ _bă aberdeen_

_[dandebilu42]_ _tu m-ai nenorocit n-am cuvinte ești blană_

_[dandebilu42]_ _da cum ai dat în mine dă și în ăsta că nu mai pot mă iau dracii_

_[aberdeen0712]_ _eu zic să-i dăm toți trei, ce o să mai facă atunci_

_[tw1n-p34ks]_ _stați că îi arunc mănușa să văd dacă se simte_

Zis și făcut. Îi arunc intrusului o pereche de mănuși dispozabile la picioare și aștept fix așa, fără să mai zic nimic, în fața lui. Răspunsul lui vine în forma unui pumn.

_[dandebilu42]_ _TU DAI ÎN ADI BĂI MIZERIE_

_[aberdeen0712]_ _până aici ți-a fost_

_[aberdeen0712]_ _INSECTĂ PRIMORDIALĂ_

_[dandebilu42]_ _hai să-i dăm brawl odată că nu mai pot gata a ajuns cuțitu la os_

Râd eu de cavaleria lor pentru mine, dar cuțitul nu doar că a rămas în os, ci, în zece minute, e răsucit, otrăvit, scos și inserat iar. _Wetsurprise_ ăsta ne dă o bătaie colectivă cât Gargantua. De două ori. Posibil pentru că suntem pe PvE și ne lovim și noi, grupul de cavaleri teutoni aliați, fără să vrem; dar asta e partea a doua și _wetsurprise_ nu trebuie să știe că are de-a face cu trei specimene a căror creiere puse laolaltă cântăresc trei miligrame.

Și astfel râdem de noi și de situație și de hackerul de _wetsurprise_ (ne-a bătut că e hacker, da, cu siguranță asta e) și tot spamul de paranteze din cutia de chat îl determină pe adversar să ne părăsească devreme, înfrânt de toate românismele mult străine. A câștigat bătălia, dar a pierdut războiul. Sau ceva zicală de genul.

Următoarea dată când verific telefonul, e 5:27. Îl informez pe Dan că avem școală într-o oră jumătate. Dan râde și se trântește în pat.

\- Nu știu cum să-ți zic, dar dacă mă duc acum la atelier singura chestie care o să ajungă pe foaie e capul meu.

\- Poți să mai lipsești la el? N-ai fost până acum.

Îl pot vedea cum își dă ochii peste cap. Deși sunt închiși. Și stă cu capul plecat în partea cealaltă.

\- Tu te mai suporți pe tine?

Râd și dau din cap că nu, deși nu mă poate vedea.

\- Nu mi-ai răspuns la întrebare, boule.

Mormăie ceva indignat și își trântește un braț peste ochi, moment în care realizez că, în spatele perdelelor, răsare soarele.

\- Uită-te sub birou și lasă-mă în pace.

Fac ce mi se spune—și dau de tastatură. Acum, îmi imaginez că ăsta a fost un mod de a-mi spune _„du-te înapoi la mizeria ta și lasă-mă să putrezesc în pace”_ și, sincer, la cât de terminat fizic e momentan, aș face asta cu drag. Dar din spatele tastaturii întrezăresc un colț de hârtie, de aici concluzia că mi s-a dat acordul să îmi bag nasul unde nu îmi fierbe oala. Deși nu cred că există vreo oală de-a lui Dan care să nu fi avut nasul meu în ea—ok, asta sună scârbos.

Trag de colțul hârtiei cu două degete doar ca să realizez că o însoțesc alte vreo douăzeci de foi gemene, așezate grosolan într-un teanc care stă să se prăbușească. Mă pun cu ele lângă geam să le fac lectura și, în vreo două clipiri, mi se fac ochii cât teancul pe care îl am în mâini.

\- De unde ai astea?

Dacă e să ne luăm după rapoartele medicale pe care le am eu în față acum, Dan e suferind de jumătate dintre bolile cunoscute medicinei moderne. De la roșu în gât, la apendicită, la „mi-au descoperit o tumoră pe cotul stâng alaltăieri”, ai crede că ai de-a face cu cel mai ghinionist om, care, în mod coincident, are sistemul imunitar la fel de bun ca un antivirus gratis. Și, pentru că e de bun augur să fii milos cu răniții, pe toate scutirile i se recomandă câteva zile de repaos. Repaos, evident, fără stresul școlii. Semnat și ștampilat de medic.

De sub brațul lui, bolândul de serviciu mă privește cu un ochi.

\- Acum înțelegi de ce nu mă stresez?

Îndes foile sub birou la fel de ordonate cum le-am găsit, și mă pun lângă el pe pat.

\- Ar trebui să te stresezi. Ești pe moarte, Dane.

Râde, deși nu sunt convins că e în totalitate treaz.

\- Dacă vrei să fii și tu pe moarte, dă-i un telefon lui Dumitru. Te rezolvă el.

Îmi trec diverse imagini sordide prin fața ochilor și mă cutremur. Mă trântesc la loc pe scaunul de birou, decizând că e probabil timpul să-l las la somnul lui de frumusețe. Nu apuc să-mi pun și a doua cască în ureche când începe să vorbească iar, undeva sub somnolența lui fiind confuzie.

\- Nu ți-e somn?

Mă uit la locul gol din pat de lângă Dan. Întorc capul la ecran.

\- Nu, mai stau.

E următoarea zi (vorba vine „zi”—m-am trezit la patru după-masa, iar când am ajuns acasă erau stelele ieșite pe cer), iar în fața ochilor îmi stă o cerere de prietenie de la _aberdeen0712._

Simt ușurarea cum se varsă peste sufletul meu. Că voiam să-i trimit _eu_ o asemenea cerere aseară, dar singurul lucru în univers mai mare decât universul însuși e egoul meu, a cărui integritate ar fi fost atinsă de o astfel de mișcare. Cu siguranță reticența mea de a face primul pas în orice situație socială nu e cauzată e o frică paralizantă de respingere, de un sine care e atât de obișnuit să meargă cu un pas în spatele grupului, să fie invitat ultimul, să fie un gând ulterior. Da, cu siguranță e doar egoul.

Închid ochii un moment. Cât am stat ieri cu Dan am avut iluzia temporară de uitare a ceea ce s-a întâmplat acum două zile. Dar mă mint singur și îmi fac cu atât mai rău cu cât încerc mai tare să mă conving că am trecut peste. Deși ar trebui, și ar mai trebui, de asemenea, să nu mai pun la inimă toate răutățile gratuite care îmi sar în cale. Că îmi sar cam des, iar în ritmul ăsta, la 18 ani de viață, o să îmi iasă peri albi până și pe suflet. Dar cred că tot sensibilismul ăsta mi-e parte din ADN și orice tentativă de a-l schimba e incosecventă, deci soluția e mai degrabă una exterioară decât interioară. Trebuie să vorbesc cu ei, oricât de tare aș prefera să văd fundul unui hău înainte să fac așa ceva. Arunc un ochi la telefon și decid că mai stau vreo oră și o să trimit un mesaj.

Cu ce sau către cine, nu știu.

Apăs pe confirmarea cererii de prietenie și, vreun moment mai încolo, primesc și invite to party. Îl confirm și pe ăla.

_[tw1n-p34ks]_ _bună seara românia bună seara bucurești_

_[aberdeen0712]_ _ți-ai dat-o așa tare în cap aseară că acum ai probleme de identitate_

_[tw1n-p34ks]_ _am fost andreea esca în tot acest timp_

_[aberdeen0712]_ _n-a zis dan că te cheamă adi?_

_[tw1n-p34ks]_ _fir-ar să fie mi-ar fi ieșit schema dacă nu era el_

_[tw1n-p34ks]_ _NEVREDNICUL_

Râdem amândoi, fără să ne pese că în fundal ne luăm bătaie de la creaturile care și-au dat spawn lângă noi.

_[aberdeen0712]_ _îl chemăm și pe yoda? că e online_

Sugestia mă face să strâmb din nas. Îmi place infinit mai mult să joc într-o intimitate de două persoane decât într-una de trei. Cum e vorba aia, _three’s a crowd_. Dar nu vreau să fiu nepoliticos, nu de față cu el cel puțin, așa că accept cu reticență situația.

_[tw1n-p34ks]_ _cheamă-l_

Vreau să adaug „ _dar vezi că eu nu o să pot sta mult_ ”, în final decizând că nu are rost să stric atmosfera prematur. Voi fi foarte politicos astăzi și îi voi anunța că plec în timp ce apăs butonul de power off la calculator.

_[madhmed] has entered the game_

Concomitent cu semnalul că a intrat în server vine un apel pe Skype. Firește, de la Ahmed. Îmi pun căștile pe cap și îi răspund, iar când mă aud vorbind sun mult mai bine dispus decât mă așteptam.

_\- Why, good evening. Or morning. I have no idea whatsoever what time it is over there._

Îl aud cum se foiește un moment, probabil verificând ceasul.

\- _It is evening. Ten thirty._

Conversația continuă tot în astfel de politețuri vreo jumătate de oră, simultan cu altă conversație, considerabil mai intersantă, în joc. Într-un moment de sclipire, îmi vine o idee.

_\- Hey, do you think I should ask aberdeen to join the call—_

_\- Yes!_

Am intenția de a-l face parașută, dar mă fac vinovat de ideea inițială de a-l chema, deci suntem în aceeași groapă. Sau în aceeași geantă de parașute. În fine.

 _[tw1n-p34ks]_ _eu cu yoda vorbim pe skype, vrei să te băgăm și pe tine?_

_[aberdeen0712]_ _bă dubios sună_

_[aberdeen0712]_ _parcă văd că zic da și în două zile mă trezesc că fac videochat_

_[tw1n-p34ks]_ _n-ai tu față_

_[aberdeen0712]_ _nu știi ce față am tâmpitule_

_[tw1n-p34ks]_ _te-ai enervat așa tare că ți-a sărit virgula_

_[aberdeen0712]_ _bagă-mă odată pe skype până nu vin la tine la pocreaca și îți bag virgula aia de n-o mai scoți_

Cu tot cu ultima amenințare îmi trimite și adresa lui de Skype printr-un mesaj privat. Câteva minute și o durere de cap mai târziu, suntem toți trei în același apel. Fixez microfonul căștilor și îmi dreg vocea gata să fac în continuare pe moderatorul, cumva vag stingherit de faptul că urmează să îmi audă un străin vocea, când se trezește Ahmed.

\- _Hello?!_

Din capătul celălalt de apel, cineva râde. Cineva cu o voce de bariton, un timbru atât de jos că te unge pe suflet și te vindecă de toate bolile.

\- _You sound exactly as I_ _’d imagined._

Mă stingheresc și mai tare. Vocea mea sună ca o împerechere nefericită dintre o broască râioasă și o trompetă.

\- Mai sunt și eu pe aici, le zic, atât de neconvingător că nici eu nu mă cred.

\- Adi?

\- M-ai nimerit, ăă...nu știu cum te cheamă.

\- Vic, dacă vrei.

\- De la Victor?

\- Era foarte greu de ghicit, într-adevăr. Cum e foarte greu de ghicit că Adi vine de la Adrian.

Știam eu că o să se ajungă aici la un moment dat. Am aproape două decenii de viață și tot mă trec transpirațiile când mă întreabă lumea cum mă cheamă—la mă-sa cu ai mei și alegerile lor bizare de prenume.

\- Nu vine de la Adrian, geniule.

\- Atunci Andrei? Adam? ...Andaluzian?

Râd și, cât o fac, mă gândesc cum să schimb subiectul. În mod șocant nu-mi vine nicio idee sclipitoare în două secunde și jumătate. Nu că mi-ar fi venit în două minute. Sau, cunoscându-mă pe mine, doi ani.

\- Nu, nu, și aș vrea eu.

\- Parcă văd că ai ceva nume de sfânt și că acum vorbesc cu Ambrozie Neprihănitul, Adi pentru prieteni.

Undeva în apel, cineva tușește, moment în care îmi amintesc că toată convorbirea asta e între mai mult de două părți. Nu credeam că o să mă bucur vreodată atât de tare să aud începutul de răceală al cuiva, dar, în momentul de față, mă salvează de la subiect. O să îl las pe Vic să trăiască în ignoranța neștiinței că am nume jenant. Posibil pentru totdeauna.

\- _Ahmed, did you understand anything we’ve said so far?_

Nu spune nimic câteva secunde, iar pentru un moment mi se urcă în gât frica irațională că a învățat să vorbească română într-o clipire când a auzit că o să fie rost de tip nou în apel.

\- _Eh...no, not much._

Răsuflu ușurat. Redeschid fereastra cu Diablo și arunc o privire peste hartă.

\- _Should we do some bounties or...?_

În fundal, tăcere și clicuri. Cât se decid ei cu ce ne umplem programul în seara asta, eu mă mut la bucătărie să îmi iau ceva de băut, că tot deșertul Mojave e mai puțin uscat decât gâtul meu în momentul de față. Binecuvântate fie căștile cu Bluetooth.

\- Mă, Adi, eu am fost scos de pe server.

Găsesc o sticlă de cola în frigider și deodată cred în dragoste la prima vedere. Sau după o mie de vederi, în fine.

\- Cum adică ai fost scos?

Pufnește, ca și cum l-aș fi întrebat de ce e cerul albastru sau de ce e cola bună.

\- Că e mentenanță, probabil. Tu încă ești?

Eu sunt momentan în mijlocul unui meci de wrestling cu tava de gheață care nu vrea să-mi cedeze cuburile ei, dar el nu trebuie să știe asta. Trag microfonul puțin mai departe, să nu fac concert de gâfâieli în el.

\- Un zeu? Da, sunt.

Nu știu cum, dar pot auzi cum îi oftează toată ființa.

\- Ferească-mă Dumnezeu de neam de Almălău la mine-n telefon.

Râd și, în actul meu de balans, aproape scap și paharul și tava și sticla.

\- Parcă eram din Pocreaca, ce s-a întâmplat?

\- N-ai zis că ești din Constanța prima dată când am vorbit? Almălău e în Constanța.

Simt cum mi se încalzește fața. Nu mă așteptam să mă fi ascultat, cu atât mai puțin să fi ținut minte. E un sentiment nou, unul care face ceva în mine să se strângă. Vreau să-i răspund, dar sunt prea încet.

\- _Hey, Ahmed, are you still in the game?_

_\- No, i see main screen._

\- Da, clară treaba, spune tot Vic, ca și cum Ahmed l-ar înțelege.

Îmi iau paharul și merg în cameră, gata să fac scandal oricui mi-a alungat băieții de pe server, când întâlnesc și eu ecranul principal, cu mesajul care exprimă foarte politicos ideea de „taci și ieși”. Trântesc o palmă în tastatură. În mod șocant, asta nu a rezolvat situația. Iau o gură de cola să îmi înec nervii în ea, astfel aflând că nervii mei știu să înoate.

\- Acum ce? întreabă Vic.

Ies din joc și mă uit la poza de fundal a calculatorului. Nu vreau să se termine seara deja. Nu când stau cu omul cu care, pentru prima dată în secolul ăsta, pot purta o conversație care decurge liber, fără vreun scenariu prestabilit. Doar că asta sună prea patetic chiar și pentru mine, așa că mă rezum la alte idei.

\- Hai să jucăm altceva... _hey,ahmed, any idea of other games we could play?_

Se lasă un moment tăcerea. Între timp scot lista de opțiuni posibile pe Steam. Listă, de altfel, rușinos de lungă.

\- _No idea, man._

Un om de nădejde.

\- Eu nu prea am nimic pe laptop, că majoritatea jocurilor le am pe PC-ul de acasă.

Alt om de nădejde. Îmi place așa tare cum merge treaba că mă dau cu capul de spătar.

\- De unde ești? mă trezesc întrebând.

\- Din București, dar alt sector.

\- _What you guys talking about?_

Mă scurg pe scaun până am priveliște la tavan. Dacă continui să mă uit în monitor eventual o să pun un crater cu forma pumnului meu în el.

\- _We_ _’re just talking about how this night went to_ _mama mă-sii._

Reușesc să îl fac pe Vic să râdă și simt cum mi se umflă egoul în mine. Râde și Ahmed, ceva mai puțin la curent cu gluma.

\- _Eh, what does that mean?_

_\- It’s a Romanian saying that literally means ‘it went to its mother’s mother’. You’re pretty much just saying it went to shit._

Din partea cealaltă a apelului vine un sunet de lămurire.

_\- Ah, Romanians no like grandmas._

Și cum ne amuzăm eu și Vic simultan de engleza stricată și de misconcepția culturală, ne vine subiectul de conversație de la sine. Dacă tot avem serverul în reconstrucție și celelalte alegeri în alt sector de capitală, următorul pas logic e să îl scoatem pe Duolingo din afaceri.

Astfel începem ora de limba română cu Vic și Adi, cu un elev a cărui vârstă e cât a profesorilor la comun. Plus doi ani. Dar, așa cum am aflat acum ceva timp dintr-o poză inspirațională de pe Tumblr, visele n-au vârstă, iar Ahmed ne dovedește asta în decursul următoarelor ore. Învață cu ușurință lucrurile atât de joase sub nivelul lui de poliglot— _bună, ce faci, bine, unde e baia, nu vreau, la revedere_ (cu pronunție încă în șantier de lucru, dar să nu insistăm pe aspectele negative) și, cum elevii tineri-genii mereu sar vreo clasă școlară sau două, trecem la lucruri mai dificile.

Scoatem sfânta Wikipedia și, de acolo, un articol la întâmplare. Și așa se face că, vreo oră, Ahmed ne-a citit un articol foarte informativ despre ordinul de insecte Diptera, din care aparent fac parte țânțarii. Sau tătarii. E greu de zis cert cu pronunția lui Ahmed.

Toată asta lecturată cu intonația unui copil ținut sub pistol de învățătoare să spună o poezie la serbarea de Crăciun. Apoi tradusă în engleză cu o generozitate nemărginită de către Vic, care reușește să interpreteze o propoziție pe secundă. Abilitate de care ne mirăm atât eu cât și Ahmed—până deschid o fereastră cu același articol, varianta în engleză, și râd cu o intensitate care face baba de la etajul superior să se trezească din morți și să-mi mulțumească prin țeavă.

Apoi scoatem un articol intitulat „ _Fraze de bază în română”_ , care, după nivelul de cunoașterii a limbii, e scris de cineva care a trăit toată viața în Indonezia și a învățat română uitându-se la două episoade de Secretul Mariei. În mai puțin de două minute îmi dau lacrimile.

\- Cum te simți în această zi, prietenul Ahmed? întreabă Vic.

\- Soper bineee, vine răspunsul lui.

Simt cum vreo douăzeci de mușchi diferiți din față și abdomen stau să îmi plesnească. Nu știu dacă e de vină vocabularul de preșcolar, articolul apărut din străfundul altui continent, pronunția de Google Translate pe sirop de tuse, sau o combinație între toate trei, dar nu am mai râs așa de când a vrut Dan să se vopsească la beție și s-a întors acasă cu vopsea de ouă.

Îmi șterg fața, deși abia o mai simt.

 _\- Do you wanna learn how to swear?_ întreabă tot Vic.

 _\- No, no, no!_ răspunde, evident ultragiat, Ahmed.

 _\- Then what do you want to learn?_ apar și eu.

Stă să se gândească un moment.

_\- Something nice. Like…how do you say “I’ll miss you”?_

\- „Nu pleca”, mă trezesc vorbind.

Îmi trebuie o secundă să o zic și vreo două ca s-o înregistrez. Și când ajunge, într-un final, de la urechi la placa de bază, îmi vine să îmi tai cablul de internet, să arunc căștile pe geam și mă mut cu indonezianul scriitor de articole ca să nu mai am cu cine vorbi română vreodată. Îmi acopăr ochii, să nu mă vadă nici monitorul.

\- Nu ple-ca. _It sounds very nice._

Aud cum râde Vic și, concomitent, cum îmi iese rușinea pe ochi.

\- Tu la ce te distrezi acolo? mă rățoiesc în microfon.

Nu fac decât să înrăutățesc situația. Deși, dacă e să fiu onest, sună frumos când râde. Și dacă e să fiu și mai onest, cu vocea aia sună frumos oricând.

\- Eu ar cam trebui să vă las că mâine am de învățat și vreau să mai dorm și eu două ore, zice Vic, evitând întrebarea.

Și vreau să îl întreb de ce ar dormi doar două ore—când mă uit pe geam, iar soarele se uită din zare înapoi. Probabil de aia, conclud.

\- Cred că mă duc și eu atunci. _We’re going to bed, Ahmed._

_\- Together?_

_\- Yea—not like that!_

Mă fac de rușine pentru a zecea și ultima oară pe noaptea (dimineața?) asta, dar măcar reușesc să îi fac să râdă. Râd și eu, mult prea obosit ca să mai fiu nervos pe mine.

\- _Alright, alright. I leave you guys to it,_ mai spune Ahmed înainte să se decontecteze.

Și așa rămânem doar noi doi. Vreau să închid și eu apelul când începe să vorbească iar.

\- Mă, Adi, să știi că eu am patul mic, zice Vic, și aproape că pot auzi zâmbetul ăla ironic.

Pufnesc. Nu era destul că am fost bufonul grupului azi, trebuia să mai fiu și jenat înainte să plec.

\- Oh nu, încerc să spun la fel de ironic, dar îmi iese de parcă sunt pe cale să golesc un Ikea pentru un pat dublu.

Îmi dau palmă să mă trezesc și, când mă adoarme mai tare, decid că e timpul să mă duc.

\- Mă duc să dorm până nu leșin pe scaun. Ne mai auzim mâine.

\- Dacă ne crapă serverul și mâine, eu mă arunc. Nu știu unde.

\- Ok, Vic, râd eu. Noapte bună.

Îmi răspunde cu aceeași ultimă frază și părăsește apelul. Îl închid și eu și, odată cu el, închid și unitatea calculatorului.

Cad în pat, frânt de oboseala a trei nopți nedormite. Simt cum mă împunge ceva sub coaste și, de sub ele, pescuiesc telefonul abandonat acum câteva ore. Trebuia să trimit un mesaj cuiva?

Nu știu, nu mai contează.

\- Nu așa, bă, boule.

Ștefan Dumitru nu a fost niciodată un om răbdător. Și, de când a apărut Mihael în viața lui, răbdarea lui, cu dimensiunea unui fir de nisip, a fost spulberată în neant și nu a mai fost revăzută de atunci și până acum. Pentru că e gemeni și coleric și alte lucruri care, în definitiv, nu înseamnă nimic, a aștepta, pentru el, e sinonim cu a-ți pierde tinerețea și nervii. E încă tânăr, la 18 ani și trei luni de viață, dar nervii au fost de negăsit odată ce s-a așezat Mihael în banca adiacentă lui.

\- Atunci s-o faci tu dacă ești așa deștept.

În schimb, Mihael, zis și Mișu în cercul nostru de prieteni, are mai multă răbdare decât aveau toți filosofii din China antică puși laolaltă. Așa sunt și ai lui. Toți veniți dintr-o familie de teologi dintr-un sat moldovean—familie care, pe la mijlocul arborelui genealogic, s-a decis că s-a săturat de vremea geroasă de munte și s-a relocat la mare. Și, cum povesteam mai înainte, fiindcă toate rudele lui de sânge sunt orice variație între preot, dascăl și cântăreț la toacă, valorile creștinești de răbdare și înțelegere și-au găsit de-a lungul timpului loc în inima lui. Deși credința în sine l-a părăsit acum ceva timp.

Nu știu cum se face, dar acești doi indivizi antitetici împart o bancă de liceu și o prietenie de vreo șase ani. De când îi știu, se ceartă despre orice subiect existent pe lumea asta și cealaltă. Și dacă subiectul nu există, îl creează. Așa cum, în momentul de față, se ceartă din cauza machetei pe care o avem de realizat, în grup, pentru atelier. Tema, dată de profesorul nostru care se aseamănă psihic cu unul dintre filosofii chinezi numiți anterior, a fost cuvântul „serenitate”.

Dumitru a venit cu un concept simplu, citez: _„hai să facem o pajiste cu niște flori și niște copaci și...pula mea, v-ați prins”._ Zis și făcut. În vreo trei ore am reușit să umplem covorul din sufrageria familiei Dumitru cu vopsele în diferite nuanțe de verde, bucăți de polistiren în mărimi variabile și diverse articole de la raionul de papetărie. Dar bătălia cu macheta serenității forestiere nu e nici pe departe terminată. Pentru că acum avem de plantat flori în ea. Flori care, din inițiativa lui Mihael, au proporții realistice cu arborii dinprejur; mai pe românește spus, sunt înalte de trei milimetri și în număr de o sută.

Iar cum Mihael nu a mai avut stabilitate în mâini din vara lui 2002, a pus punga cu polistiren floral în poala lui Dumitru. Și nu îmi place să fac glume cu grași, așa că o să zic una de-a lui Dan: mâna lui Dumitru nu e cât o labă de urs, e cât tot ursul.

\- Nu pot. Îndură-te de noi și ajută-ne, Adi.

Și așa ajung florile să fie pasate la mine. Eu mă distram în colțul meu, pentru că, de vreo oră, eu, Ahmed și Vic facem schimb de poze dubioase găsite în substratul internetului, și speram ca pacea mea sufletească să nu fie perturbată așa curând. N-a fost să fie.

Pun telefonul deoparte și scanez scena crimei cu aracet. Dacă pun un deget pe masa aia de adeziv, următorul care mă scoate de acolo va fi numit regele Angliei. Zic să încerc oricum. Iau cu jumătate de inimă penseta de pe covor și mă pun pe grădinărit.

\- Da’ hai s-o sunăm pe Tami că ea se pricepe la de-astea, propune Dumitru.

\- Păi dacă e cu tine cred și eu că știe să umble cu instrumente mici, mormăie Mihael.

Nu trece o singură zi în care să nu se lege cineva (anume Mihael, Dan sau _eu_ ) de relația lor. Dacă noțiunea de floare ar putea fi personificată într-o ființă, aceea ar fi Tamara. Are circumferința taliei cât un braț încordat de-al lui Dumitru și cel mai mătăsos păr după care ar saliva toate prințele din portofoliul Disney și ai crede că e doar atât. Altă tipă care arată mișto în poze pe Instagram, cu zâmbetul frumos și capul gol. Dar, oricine o cunoaște pe Tamara pentru mai mult de două minute, știe că își ține situația școlară mai curată decât tot apartamentul lui Dumitru și că, sub cutiile de fard și sticlele de parfum, sunt mai multe diplome de performanță în domeniul biologiei decât putem noi, neanderthalii din grup, număra.

Nu e la liceu cu noi. E cu vreo cincizeci de nivele deasupra oricui din școala aia. Și cu toate astea a ajuns, într-un fel sau altul, cu Dumitru. Un pierde-vară cu media semestrială sub nivelul mării și capul sub influența vaporilor de grafitti. O alăturare mai antitetică decât cea dintre el și Mihael și, cu toate astea, nu cred că i-am văzut sau auzit certându-se vreodată.

Un lucru pe care îl au în comun, totuși, e simțul umorului. Amândoi vorbesc și râd atât de zgomotos că, atunci când sunt împreună, te întrebi cine a dat drumul corului de trompete.

Răsună în capul meu o amintire a râsului lor și îmi scap penseta. Mă uit la ea și mă declar înfrânt.

\- Să o sun eu? întreb.

Mihael și Dumitru se opresc pentru câteva secunde (că gluma de mai înainte i-a provocat să își care reciproc capace) și schimbă o privire nesigură. Își scot mâinile unul din fața celuilalt și schimbă, nonverbal, câteva replici. Doar că n-am știut niciodată să citesc în sprâncene, deci sunt total pierdut.

\- Nu, că e cu Larisa, spune Mihael, deodată foarte preocupat să își îndrepte tricoul boțit.

\- Și dacă e cu Larisa nu îi mai merge telefonul? întreb, fără capacitatea de a-mi scoate suspiciunea din voce.

Dumitru se scarpină în ceafă, undeva între plictiseală și dorința de a schimba subiectul.

\- Mișu are dreptate. Lasă că o sunăm noi mai încolo.

Mă uit la ei doi și îmi pare că eu le zic despre struț și ei îmi răspund despre cămilă. Mă încrunt.

\- Stau și ele ca fetele, nu te mai băga tu, îmi aruncă tot Dumitru.

Murmur ceva similar cu „dacă zici tu” și mă întorc la florile mele.

\- Cred că mă las de facultate și mă fac de ăla, cum îi zice...

Aștept jumătate de minut. Când propoziția nu ajunge la nicio concluzie încep să râd.

Acum vreun minut m-a sunat Vic să mă întrebe dacă și-a revenit serverul pe Diablo. Dau să intru în joc și ce să vezi— _server currently under maintenance, please come back later_. L-am întrebat unde arde și mi-a spus, mai în glumă sau mai în serios, că avea nevoie de o scuză să nu meargă la topirea de creier care e cursul lui programat la patru după-masa, că, dacă ar fi funcționat, ar fi mers acasă și ar fi stat cu mine. Imediat cum mi-a lovit informația asta timpanul drept am avut impulsul de a-mi trece pumnul prin ecran. Iar.

Dar m-am abținut și am râs printre dinții încleștați ca și cum nu eram gata să mă dau dracului cu tot cu ghinionul ăsta mare cât capul meu. Sting calculatorul și mă ridic, balansând telefonul între umăr și ureche.

\- Taci și spune-mi cum îi zice la ăla care repară țevi, îmi spune tot el, ridicol de serios.

Mă duc țintă în bucătărie, țintă la frigider. După dezamăgirea asta am nevoie de o bere. Sau două. Sau zece.

\- Țevar. Și dacă le iei banii și nu le repari țevile ești țevar țepar.

Găsesc o sticlă uitată acum vreo lună după un carton de ouă. Închid ușa frigiderului cu șoldul și mă repoziționez în fața dulapului să caut desfăcător, deși mă bate jumătate de gând să fac pe Hulk și să o deschid manual.

\- Și dacă sunt o specie de pește electric care ia bani și nu repară țevi sunt țipar țevar țepar.

Dau de toate obiectele cunoscute și necunoscute omului, de la elastice, la storcătoare de lămâi, la facturi la gaz neplătite de două luni, dar desfăcătorul meu nu e nicăieri. Printre toate trăsăturile în care trebuia să ne asemănăm eu și maică-mea, n-aș fi vrut să fie și dezordinea. Pun telefonul pe celălalt umăr și încerc alt dulap.

\- În fine, voiam să zic că mă fac țevar la fraierii ăștia, continuă Vic.

Caut în noul amestec de diverse foloase și—aha! Dau de desfăcătorul multifuncțional între un capac de borcan și un tub de lipici.

\- Le repari țeava la server? întreb, cât depun efortul măreț de a deschide sticla fără a trânti telefonul de gresie.

\- Văd că nu are nimeni altcineva inițiativa. Vreau să stau și eu cu sfântul Ambrozie și n-am unde.

Reușesc să scot capacul fără daune materiale prea mari și mai că îmi vine să scot punga de confetti. Pentru că, am aflat mai devreme, avem și așa ceva în dulap.

\- Putem juca altceva până se rezolvă. Ai Team Fortress?

Îmi iau berea și mă pun cu ea la birou. Calculatorul zace închis în fața mea, așa că aleg să mă uit pe geam într-o postură de fals filosof.

\- Îl am, dar trebuie descărcat. Mi-l pun când ajung diseară, răspunde după un moment.

\- Dacă te fac la un meci de Team Fortress îmi dai un item legendar pe Diablo.

\- A, jucăm pe miză. Bine, așa să fie.

Tace un moment, căzut pe gânduri. Peste vreo zece secunde i se aprinde becul din nou.

\- Dacă câștig, îmi spui de la ce vine Adi.

Mă opresc cu berea la jumătatea drumului dintre birou și gură. Pe asta n-am mai luat-o în considerare când am decis să fac pe grozavul și să încep pariuri. N-am luat nimic în considerare, în fapt. Dar nu am mai pierdut la așa ceva de când aveam vocabularul de trei cuvinte jumătate, așadar decid să nu îmi țin provocările în jumătăți de măsură. Iau o gură din bere.

\- Așa să fie.

Nu credeam că dimineața de luni mă va găsi pe fotoliu în Villa și, cu toate astea, momentan plimb între degete o cafea la suprapreț, schimbând priviri incomode cu patru oameni. Și ziua începuse atât de bine.

Acum vreo oră, dormeam liniștit pe bancă, în clasă. Acum vreo 55 de minute, am simțit o palmă peste braț și un iz de parfum exorbitant cum îmi invadează spațiul.

\- Ce faci în clasă, fraiere? m-a trezit atunci Dan, cu aceleași replici pe care le-ar avea un bătăuș din desene animate. Da’ noi suntem pămpălăi să stăm la dirigenție? Hai, ridică-te. Ne așteaptă băieții la Villa.

Și uite așa am ajuns eu acum aici. Unde lumea (anume eu, Dan, Mihael, Dumitru și Tamara) a fost brusc lovită de muțenie și vântul lui octombrie îmi face toate oasele să tremure la unison. Singurul detașat de lumea muritorilor e Dan, care își proptește picioarele pe scaunul liber de lângă noi și se cufundă în perna fotoliului. Cum Tamara e personificarea unei flori, Dan e personificarea unei dureri profunde în cot. Încerc să îmi încălzesc palmele de ceașca de cafea, gelos pe abilitatea lui de a nu simți frigul prin niciun por.

Câteva minute mai târziu, Mihael, în spiritul veșnic creștin de a spune adevărul, mă privește timid.

\- Adi, știu că nu a fost bine ce am făcut când am ieșit joi și pentru asta ne pare rău, spune, vocea lui ieșind stinsă. Dar ne-a rugat Larisa să ne vedem toți, fără tine. A spus că vrea să vorbim ceva serios.

Și deodată realizez că suntem cinci în loc de șase și că, în scaunul în care își odihnește Dan picioarele, trebuia să fie o persoană.

Nu știu ce aș putea spune despre Larisa care să nu fi fost deja scrijelit pe interiorul vreunui perete din baia băieților. Eu și cu ea nu ne-am plăcut niciodată excesiv. În fapt, nu ne-am plăcut niciodată defel, dar cu toate astea am menținut o relație cât de cât amicală de dragul celorlalți prieteni comuni și al bunului simț pe care, până azi, îmi plăcea să cred că îl avem amândoi. Mereu mi-a părut că e formată dintr-un metru de bârfă, învelit în imitații la toate brandurile pe care le poartă Dan, și pretenția asta aproape obscenă de a părea altceva decât e mi-a întors stomacul pe dos și nasul în partea cealaltă. Singura care o agreează dintre noi e Tamara, dar, într-un fel sau altul, am impresia că Tamara agreează pe oricine nu are cazier.

Nu mă surprinde deloc că a pornit de la Larisa toată treaba asta. Ar fi trebuit să știu.

Între noi fumul de țigară e așa gros că îl poți tăia cu un cuțit și, cu toate astea, în aerul dimprejur tăcerea atârnă cel mai greu. După o scărpinare nesigură în ceafă, Dumitru decide să ne curme suferința.

\- Mă, Adi, nu știu cum s-o zic cu frumosul, deci ți-o zic direct. Ne-a zis Larisa că nu vrea să mai vorbească cu tine.

Clipesc odată. De două ori. Pentru un moment am impresia că există un specimen la masa asta care în mod coincident îmi împărtășește porecla. Când nu-l zăresc pe nicăieri, simt cum mi se usucă gâtul.

\- Ce? e tot ce reușesc să scot.

Schimbă o privire între ei. Dau simultan din cap.

\- A venit toată serioasă să ne zică de un mare complot împotriva ei, că ăsta cu care era, Bogdan, a înșelat-o și aparent tu ești prieten cu Bogdan și o țineai pe ea ocupată cât mergea el la club, mă înștiințează Tamara.

Simt cum se învârte toată terasa cu mine. Aproape că pot vedea fereastra de eroare care se deschide în fața creierului meu. Toate informațiile care îmi sunt turnate acum îmi sunt nefamiliare, de parcă aș citi un articol în ziar despre viața altcuiva. Scris în chineză.

\- Nici măcar nu cunosc vreun Bogdan, zic, cu vreo zece decibeli mai mult decât ar fi necesar. Singurul Bogdan pe care îl știu e taică-meu și nici măcar pe el nu l-am mai văzut la față de zece ani.

Din dreapta mea, Dan râde de se cutremură și fotoliul și suportul lui de picioare.

\- Vedeți, mă, dacă credeți toate prostiile. Eu v-am zis că Adi n-are treabă cu ce aberații debita aia.

Mă simt vag încălzit la suflet că mi-a ținut partea. Presupun că, în ciuda tuturor lucrurilor, e tot cel mai bun prieten al meu. Zâmbesc în direcția lui, deși, ca în 90% din timp, are ochii închiși. Remărcile lui Dan îl determină pe Mihael să îi împingă picioarele jos de pe scaun.

\- Tu nici măcar nu voiai să îi spui lui Adi, vine reproșul lui.

Dan își mută picioarele în aceeași poziție, de data asta în poala lui Mihael.

\- Normal că nu voiam să îi zic, ce-ai? Îl știu pe om, mi-am dat seama că nu are rost să îi umplu capul cu drame de astea. Mai ales că sunt și drame scoase de nicăieri.

Dumitru își freacă tâmplele, vizibil descurajat.

\- Bine, Dane, da’ cu ea cum facem? Că știi și tu cât de sensibilă e asta.

Dan își trece nesensibilizat mâna prin păr. Îl atinge mai tare la suflet faptul că a rămas fără balsam decât sentimentele de trădare ale unei adolescente. În plus, dacă eu încercam să fiu amical cu individa, el nu și-a ascuns niciodată sentimentele de ostilitate față de ea. Existența ei e antonimă cu tot ceea ce apreciază el pe lumea asta.

\- Nu mă freacă pe mine grija, spune.

\- Da, pe tine te freci doar tu, răspunde Mihael cu jumătate de gură.

Și probabil aș fi râs de cum e luat Mihael la palme și pumni și sticle dacă nu mi-ar fi fost scăpată în cap acum două minute o bombă de informații acuzatorii. Mă simt de parcă mi-a căzut cerul în cap și Bogdan în poală. Nu mi-l doream pe niciunul.

Îmi trec mâinile peste față.

\- Ești bine, Adi? mă întreabă șoptit Tamara.

Dau din cap că nu.

\- Da, sunt bine.

Mă cântărește din priviri pentru un moment, încruntată. Mereu a avut capacitatea de a vedea prin om ca prin sticlă, iar eu nu am fost niciodată o excepție. Poate de aia nu m-am întrebat de ce a ajuns cu Dumitru, oricâte glume aș face la adresa lor. Știu că vede ceva în el, deși nimeni nu le înțelege imaginea alăturată. Și mai știu și că, în momentul ăsta, mă citește cu ușurința cu care ai citi o carte pentru copii.

Îmi face semn cu capul să mergem la balustradă. Mă ridic cu greutate, iar aceeași greutate persistă și când mă sprijin de bară.

\- Știu că e aiurea toată situația, spune, scoțându-și o țigară. Dar, dacă vorbești cu ea și îi zici cum stă treaba de fapt, sigur înțelege. Pare ea mai copilăroasă așa, dar să știi că gândește și realist.

Dau să scot și eu pachetul. Realizez că nu mai posed așa ceva și deodată contemplez să mă arunc.

\- Da’ ce i-a venit? De unde și până unde stau eu cu Bogdan ăsta?

Îmi aud propriul ton inutil de agresiv și mă dezumflu. Nu așa voiam să fie ziua asta. Dreg vocea și încerc iar, mai așezat.

\- Mi se pare din senin, atâta tot.

Mă aprobă, aprinzându-și țigara.

\- Sincer, Adi, s-a purtat foarte urât cu ea. Și când l-a prins cu toată faza asta și cu zece numere de fete străine în telefon, el a încercat să o dea că e vina ei. Nu mă mir că e puțin...sensibilă. Nu știu cum m-aș fi simțit în locul ei.

Plec capul într-o parte. Are și Tamara dreptatea ei, realizez. Nu știu cât de tare mi s-ar sfâșia inima dacă mi-ar trăda cineva încredea în cel mai josnic mod, cum a pățit ea, și nu știu nici cum aș reacționa dacă aș avea suspiciunea că unul dintre prietenii mei a contribuit la toată întâmplarea. Nu știu dacă aș proceda în același mod, sau dacă m-aș resemna și aș îndura tacit tot, crezând că poate am greșit ireproșabil și acum o merit. Nu pot înțelege. Sau poate nu vreau să o înțeleg. Scenariile astea îmi produc un sentiment amar, deși fictive.

Știu un lucru cert, totuși. Aici, acum, în lumea reală, eu nu am luat nicio parte în suferința ei, oricât de ușor i-ar fi să găsească vinovați și acolo unde nu sunt.

\- Cred că cel mai bine ar fi să vorbesc cu ea, spun, ridicând capul.

Tamara dă din cap, dar nu mai spune nimic. Simt cum o palmă caldă își găsește locul pe spatele meu, necaracteristic de gentil. Mă întorc pe călcâie și ochii mei îi întâlnesc pe ai lui Dan, care mă privește empatetic.

\- Eu vreau să merg la istorie, Adi. Vii?

Nu știu de ce, dar, de ușurare că mă scoate de aici, am impulsul să izbucnesc în lacrimi și să îl iau în brațe. Mă exteriorizez doar prin a încuviința din cap și a-l urmări afară din local. Plătește pentru amândoi—când vreau să pun partea mea îmi dă peste mână și murmură ceva despre „altădată”.

De cum ajung pe locul din dreapta al mașinii lui, îmi las capul să se sprijine de bord. Apare și el la volan câteva secunde mai târziu, iar mâna lui se întoarce pe spatele meu, consolându-mă în propriul lui fel distant.

\- Chiar mergem la școală? reușesc să mormăi.

\- Ei, pe dracu. Voiam doar să te iau de acolo că mi-am dat seama că nu ești bine. Te duc unde vrei tu.

Îmi trec un milion de locații posibile prin minte. În cel mai adânc hău, vreau să îi zic, dar asta ar însemna că ajunge și el în hău, iar el nu merită. Nu știu când eu am început să o fac. Ridic capul, dar nu am curajul să fac contact vizual.

\- Acasă, dacă vrei.

În vederea periferică, îl văd cum dă din cap. Apoi, o secundă mai târziu, văd cum îi vine un gând secundar.

\- Vrei să stau cu tine? mă întreabă, aproape în șoaptă.

Ridic ochii la el și, pentru prima dată în mult timp, îmi zâmbește sincer.

Îi zâmbesc înapoi.

\- Vezi că trebuie să vorbesc încet, murmur în microfon.

Dau volumul calculatorului la minim și reduc luminozitatea ecranului. Văd cum se formează echipa mea în lobby-ul din Team Fortress și îmi aleg și eu un personaj întâmplător, mult prea extenuat să îmi mai pese.

Motivul extenuării e în spatele meu, pe pat. Dan doarme dus de vreo jumătate de oră, după aproape o zi întreagă cu mine pe capul lui (metaforic vorbind). A ținut morțiș să nu mă lase îmbufnat și singur după conversația din Villa și, cu atitudinea asta, am trecut prin douăzeci de episoade din ultimul serial apărut pe Netflix, am făcut campionat de Street Fighter pe consolă, am gătit o atrocitate culinară care trebuia să fie o oală de spaghete pentru cină și, la final, ne-am pus să învățăm din caietul lui blestemat de matematică, moment în care a adormit ca un urs într-o fabrică de somnifere. Am pus o pătură peste el și l-am lăsat la odihna lui, decizând că am petrecut destul timp de consolidare a relației de _bff_ cât pe o săptămână.

Dar încă nu mi-e somn în totaliate, cel puțin nu cât să leșin ca Dan, așa că i-am dat un telefon lui Vic și l-am întrebat dacă meciul ăla de Team Fortress încă e valabil. A fost mai mult decât valabil (pentru că acum avea nevoie de o scuză să nu stea să învețe) și ne-am pus pe treabă. Sau, mă rog, încă ne punem. Echipele par că se formează în slow motion.

O să fiu medic azi, mă decid, pentru că...de ce nu? Mi se pare că am fost scos la înaintare destul azi. Am nevoie de un moment de repaos.

\- Dorm ai tăi? mă întreabă Vic.

Mă uit în spate. Dan strânge la piept caietul de mate și are expresia încruntată în somn, ca și cum corpul lui ar recunoaște că ceva e greșit, dar nu își poate da seama ce. Zâmbesc și mă întorc la ecran.

\- Ceva de genul.

După o lungă așteptare, intrăm într-un final pe hartă. Simt cum un calm absolut se revarsă în seara asta peste mine, cu mult diferit față de agitația pe care o trăiam când m-a provocat prima dată la duel PvP pe Diablo. Cred că, într-un fel, am interiorizat sentimentul de câștig și refuz să îi mai dau drumul.

\- Cum a fost la curs? încerc eu a face conversație, pe același ton abia auzit.

Interjecția de silă pe care o scoate îmi spune tot ce trebuie să știu. Dezgustul lui mai are puțin și se prelinge prin telefon.

\- Preferam să fi stat cu tine. Ești o companie mult mai bună decât clona lui Moș Crăciun cu tendințe socialiste.

Râd la imaginea vizuală pe care mi-o provoacă, iar concentrarea mea pe joc scade cu fiecare silabă care îi iese pe gură.

\- Mersi, presupun. Deși standardul e destul de jos. 

Cred că echipa lui Vic tocmai are un punct? Sau un steag? Nu știu. Simt pleoapele cum mi se închid.

\- Are un fel interesant de a povesti, continuă el ideea despre proful lui. La el, tot dreptul pe care îl învățăm noi azi are rădăcini în perioada comunistă de când era copil. Totul are rădăcini acolo, de fapt. Dacă chelește, e pentru că nu mai fac șampoane cum le făceau pe vremuri. Dacă întârzie, e pentru că nu mai fac ceasuri cu alarmă cum le făceau pe vremuri. Dacă nu predă bine, înseamnă că trebuie să fim bătuți cu rigla cum era și el. Dar e un personaj simpatic. Ar trebui să vii la o oră cu el, te-ar face să râzi mai bine ca mine.

Realizez că am stat să îl ascult fără să mai mișc mâinile pe tastatură sau pe mouse. Are cel mai cald ton pe care l-am auzit vreodată, parcă scos dintr-o piesă veche de teatru radiofonic. Nu știu cât e scorul. Am închis ochii demult.

\- Bă, Vic, ai cea mai mișto voce.

Îl aud cum tace, surprins. Mă surprind și pe mine cu observația asta nerușinat de transparentă. Și îmi surprind și coechipierii prin inactivitatea mea, dar asta e mai puțin relevant acum.

\- Mersi, Adi. Dar, ăă...am cam câștigat.

Deschid ochii și mă uit la ecranul de învingere. Știu ce înseamnă asta, așa că îi închid la loc, împăcat cu ideea.

\- Trebuia să îmi spui—

\- Adelin, îl întrerup. Vine de la Adelin.

Pufnește, iar pentru un moment am impresia că urmează să înceapă să râdă. Ceea ce nu m-ar răni așa tare; am primit și reacții considerabil mai rele la prenumele ăsta. Dar pufnetul lui nu se transformă niciodată în râset sau insultă. Ei bine, parțial.

\- Ce bou ești, Adelin, oftează.

Deschid ochii și privesc confuz ecranul. Văd încețoșat.

\- Ce? spun, pentru a doua oară azi.

Din capătul celălalt e liniște pentru un moment. Iar apoi, ultimul lucru la care mă așteptam.

\- Ador numele ăsta.

Au trecut vreo zece minute și încă îmi bate inima de parcă am alergat înconjurul globului de trei ori. Nu pot spune cu exactitate de ce. O parte din mine vrea să creadă că e surprindere, o alta insistă că e ceva mai mult și atunci inima îmi cade în stomac, deși își continuă bătăile frenetice de acolo chiar mai turbulent decât înainte. Încerc să îmi pun claritate în gânduri și să văd situația rațional, să nu dau altă însemnătate unui lucru care, în definitiv, probabil nu a însemnat mai mult decât un compliment făcut din politețe. Dar tot ce fac mă întoarce la ce mi-a fost dat să aud, ecoul răsunând în timpanele mele.

Mă așez în pat, lângă Dan, și încerc să adorm. Și mă păcălesc singur stingând lumina și închizând ochii, ca și cum asta ar pune capac stării pe care o am acum, dar nu știu ce altceva să fac. Mă tot foiesc de pe o parte pe alta, simțind oboseala cum își face loc din nou în oasele mele.

Nu a însemnat nimic, îmi spun încă o dată.

La un moment dat, gândurile sunt înlocuite de tăcere.


End file.
